The Misadventures of Tennouji Kokoro
by EisenKoubu
Summary: WARNING: Expect heavy spoilers for the Rewrite VN. An AU/genderbending project with input from fans of Rewrite and other Key works. All rights to Rewrite and its characters belong to VisualArt's/Key. Enjoy! Rated T for descriptive violence, suggestive dialogue and situations.
1. October 3rd

"I've had it. This is the final straw..." Thus spoke Yoshino Haruna, the only delinquent in our class. "Tennouji, you must duel me!"

"Sorry, Yoshino," I apologize, scratching the back of my head with a nervous smile. "I have no idea how to play card games..."

"I meant a fistfight! Like men!" Her eyes are serious.

"But we're girls..."

She's a lone lioness, as one might expect; she's occasionally violent, but more often than not cool and collected. So, there are surprisingly few people who know that she talks like a cheesy anime or manga character. She sees me as a rival for some reason.

I've managed to avoid any conflict so far, but now that's all about to change. I greet her sociably during every break period. I always complimented her on her underwear whenever we changed clothes for PE. I laugh out loud at every single cheesy line she says to show how well we get along. I never stop displaying our friendship through slapping her on the back so hard it makes my hand red and such. Honestly, I can't even imagine why Yoshino's acting so gloomy.

"This is so sad, Shino-chan," I moan. "Friends as close as us should never fight."

"You were never my friend!" She points her finger at me with an unladylike yell. "And stop calling me Shino! I'll beat your bones into dust today!"

"You sound serious..." I love Yoshino when she's all serious like this. If I were a guy, I might get all fired up and ask her out or something. "All right, I accept."

A satisfied smile crawls up her face." Today, after classes. Behind the school. I will be there for your blood. Huhuhuhu..."

"Okay~" I also return her sweet smile. And yet, Yoshino's seething rage makes me feel nihilistic. "One thing, though."

"What?" Her eyes look at me with some interest.

"I won't go down that easily," I reply as I crack my knuckles. Have I been infected by her boyish personality already?

"Perfect," her smile returns. "I look forward to seeing you cry like the little girl you are..."

Her smile fades, and her voice grows sharp and serious. "After school. Don't forget."

"Yeah, I know," I respond firmly. This was a passionate promise between women, with "Savage Lioness" Yoshino. I wasn't soon to forget such a promise.

* * *

I completely forgot that promise and went straight home after school. I'm not a very respectable person.

"Uhahahaha," I thoroughly enjoyed some late-night television like some media junkie, never once remembering our promise.

"Wahahahaha," I had fun downtown on Saturday, never once remembering our promise.

I didn't realize I'd broken our promise until later that night. It was far too late to regret it. I told myself I'd apologize to Shino-chan the next chance I got, then went to sleep. Maybe the fact that I treat people lightly is what makes Yoshino dislike me so much.

...As punishment for that half-hearted lifestyle, a certain someone summoned me on Sunday night.

"Yatori hasn't come home yet," Madam Rikako asks me. "So...can you bring him back please?"

Those two lines don't connect at all. But...

"Y-yes, Ma'am," I nod, daring not to disobey her.

Madam Rikako is the mother of Kanbe Yatori, my childhood friend. We've been neighbors for a long time, and both of my parents get along with her, so to me, she has more authority than most relatives. Actually, this isn't the first time she's asked me to find her lost son, that weird moron. I know where to look for him. I gather up my equipment and set off immediately.

"Okay..." Taking a breather, I fiddle with my antique cell phone and start up an application.

This application is called Mappie. It's kinda like the consumer version of a satnav. It came bundled with the phone. It records all the terrain I walk through, counts the number of steps I've taken and can give me simple directions. I assume it's designed for people who like to take walks. It's fun to wander around buildings it has no data for, and watch it automatically draw a map. Plus, I can always find my way out of the forest with this thing. It's pretty good.

I'm still close to town, so I can't see many animals or insects. They're probably hiding farther in, away from humans. The forest here is a good place for kids to play. Come to think of it...when I was little, I tried to look for butterflies here, but never found a single one. I later saw them in textbooks, but I'll never know the true form of a butterfly.

I think I remember playing around here a lot when I was a kid. At some point, however, I stopped coming here at all. Why? Because one thing became apparent to me. There are no animals, nor insects in this forest. It feels like an empty world, and I find that rather boring.

But Yatori-kun still comes here a lot for some reason. No one goes with him. He's always alone. He never hangs out downtown. He never stays up late partying. He spends all his free time in the forest...it feels just a little too lonely.

I think I've been walking for about thirty minutes. After coming this far, there's no longer any sign of the town. This forest is dark even during daytime. I feel uneasy, like I'm in a deep sea. I've been here a lot, but it still unnerves me. Even when I was little, I never went this far in. I check Mappie. It's still charting my progress, so there's no need to worry about getting lost. I pull out my flashlight and point it ahead of me.

Thankfully, the Moon is bright tonight. It's not that hard to walk around here, and it's very quiet. The humidity makes this place feel like a tropical forest. Yet I can't hear a single insect. It's so unnatural, it makes me wonder if some supernatural creatures are hiding here. I have a wooden shinai, helmet and an extra-padded coat, just in case, but I still don't feel safe. Something about this beautiful forest feels wrong. I want to go home.

...But I need to complete my objective first. Yatori-kun needs me.

"...Heeey," I call out to the darkness. "Heeey, Yatoriii."

No answer. Maybe he's farther in. He's living a dangerous life.

"...Heeey, are you here?" My voice wavers as it raises. "Yatori-kuuun. Ouwa!?"

I jump at the sight of some frightening shadow. I ready my old shinai when...

"Meow~" A faint mew answers my frantic attempt to defend myself.

"Oh, it's just a cat..." I exhale in relief. I can't see what color it is, but I hope it's not black. Don't scare me like that.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, little kitty~"

"Hissss!" It tries to intimidate me before running off. That was definitely someone's pet.

"Geez...That cat could have been less fussy..." I continue walking as my heart pounds. Shortly after, I hear an even louder rustle in the bushes.

"Gya?!"

"Bufu!" A low grunt answers my frightened shriek.

"Oh, it's just an even-toed ungulate..." In layman's terms, it was a boar. For some reason, my embarrassment made me talk like an academic instead. Don't scare me like that.

"Go home now," I urge the boar to leave. "The rest of the zodiac's waiting for you."

"Bu! Bu! Bu!" The boar snorts before leaving.

"...Man, how often do you see boars around here?" Now I feel like an idiot for saying there were no animals here. The thought only makes me more worried for Yatori, and I continue my search.

"Heeey, Yatoriii, time to go home!" I call out louder. "Yatori-kuuun? Can you hear meee?"

Going even farther in might be a bit tough. Someone might end up looking for me if I end up getting lost he-

"Hiii!?" Something's there! It's huge!

"Mosu." A strange, gruff breath comes out of some strange creature lurking in the shadows.

"Oh, it's just a...just a..." The more I try to think about it, the dryer the pool of ideas in my head gets. "What is this thing?

It's neither a cat nor a boar. It's neither a dog nor a fox. I don't think I've ever seen it before...but it feels familiar. "Have we...met somewhere?"

"Mosu! Mosu!" The animal jumps about enthusiastically. Upon closer inspection, it looks the size of a large dog, round and poofy, with a powerful body. Hm...It's got long hair and a long trunk...those tusks look pretty cute, though...I know, this is a...

"That's right...it's just a mammoth..." I saw it in a social studies textbook once. Apparently people used to hunt these things.

"Mo!" The mammoth seems pretty happy that I recognized it for what it is. I admit, I'm pretty surprised to see one here, seeing as they should be pretty much extinct right now. As I stare at it for a while, it stares back at me, then eventually loses interest and looks away.

"Mosu." It walks away calmly. Judging by its size, it's probably just a baby. When it grows up, it won't be so cute-looking anymore. I should be careful.

"I'd better hurry..." I start walking faster, aware of how much time I've spent here.

...A handful of meters further into the forest, I stand still.

"...That moron." He was here...I knew it. "You're sleeping? Geez..."

He lies there against a tree, so defenseless and meek, his sturdy prescription glasses lying crooked across his eyes. I suddenly feel tired, perhaps a little peeved. All that worrying was for nothing. Yatori's been playing out here since he was a little kid. He showed no interest in the stuff normal guys did, and chose instead to spend all his time in the forest. I wonder what's so fun about it that makes him want to come back.

To be honest, him playing in the forest at night worries me. But Yatori knows this part of the forest better than anyone, and it's my job to look after him. Now, let's bring him home. I poke his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," I disturb him with a forceful moan. "You won't be able to sleep tonight if you sleep now."

"...zzz." He's sound asleep.

"Come on!" My shaking gets faster and harder.

"...guu," he moans. He's sleeping awfully heavy.

"Ugh...hey," I enter Onee-chan Mode. "Yatori, wake up already! Your mother's waiting for you!"

I shake him so hard that the tree he's sleeping under rattles with him. And yet he doesn't stir once. No good.

"...Oh well." For the time being, I give up.

I just now notice how cold it is, even with the padded coat. Yatori-kun's body feels cold, too. I can't imagine how long he's been sleeping. I have to get him out of here before we both freeze to death, but...how?

Wait...that's it. "Yatori-kun, I know you love this."

I took my wallet with me, just in case I was found dead in the forest and the police needed to know who I was. I take some pocket change from it, and drop it piece by piece into his palm.

 _Chink chink~_

"Kuhuu..." Yatori's brow furrows, a reflexive smile creeping up his sleepy face.

"How's that?" I slide a few more coins into his palm.

 _Chink chink~_

"Uunnnn..." With a groan, he stands up, slouching over at the shoulders.

"Okay, follow me, follow me." I shake the rest of the coins like a hypnotist's pendulum and walk back the way I came. Yatori staggers behind me.

"Good, good, keep it up," I encourage the sleeping corpse of my childhood friend.

"...uuu, uuu." He's still half asleep, moaning like a zombie. "Uuu..."

 _Chink chink~_

"Uuu~"

 _Chink chink~_

"Uuuuu~"

It's cute, but also a little scary. Thankfully, soon enough, we get back to the Kanbe residence in one piece.

"Wake up already, you lazy moron." I gently thump his back.

"...uha! ...mmm..." His eyes slowly open, and after a few slow blinks, he looks around. Then his eyes slide lazily over to me. They seem to shine like rough diamonds in the pale moonlight. It's captivating.

"Ah...Koko...ro?" A light surprise masks his earlier drowsiness.

"Morning, Yatori-kun," I exhale a satisfied, pleasant reply.

"...Morning." Meekly, he returns the greeting, adjusting his glasses. Then his brain registers the surrounding darkness. "Ummm..."

He looks around again, and his eyes widen.

"Wa!" He seems even more surprised that he's standing here. "It's night! It's dark!"

"You were sleeping in the forest," I explain to him, my tone a little grumpy. "You would have frozen to death if I hadn't got you out."

"Ah...that's right. I see, I see." Blood rushes to his face, warming his cheeks with embarrassment. Seeing him with that goofy smile makes my heart skip a beat. "Did you carry me all the way here?"

"Um...kinda," I respond indirectly, looking away from his face.

"I see...sorry for making you do that." Now there's a genuine smile. Geez, how does he not have women surrounding him at school? I'd confess to him all over again if I were another woman.

"I-it's fine," I humbly respond. "You were sleeping really well, though. It was hard to wake you up..."

"Oh, man," he exclaims. "I wish you could have seen my dream."

"Dream?" I ask. "What was it about?"

"I bought some juice at a vending machine," he recounts, oddly happy. " But when it gave me change, the coins never stopped pouring out. It was amazing!"

"I guess," I respond, pretending to care about it.

"I kept putting them into my savings box forever and ever and ever..." Don't go back into the dream, I just woke you up. "In fact, recently I bought a savings box that can hold ten million yen."

"...You what?"

"It's as big as an oil drum," he answers enthusiastically, showing me the size with his arms. It seems to me more as if he's hugging the air passionately, though. "Aaah, such luxury~"

"So it can hold 500 coins?"

"...What?" He's hanging midair, hugging his air money drum like he found a girlfriend to nuzzle. I probably shouldn't think like that, though. Kinda makes me want him to nuzzle me.

"I mean...20,000 bills?" Can he actually save like that? Even if he put in one a day...

"I'll be set for life, heheh." His smile gets kinda scary with that. I can't imagine the kind of strange, perhaps lascivious things he plans to do with that money.

Well, as long as he's happy, I guess it doesn't matter. "Anyway, your mom was worried," I inform him. "You'd better go talk to her."

"Uuoo! You're right!" His expression snaps into a look of realization.

"She'll probably be mad, but you can handle it," I assure him, brushing my long hair back with my hand. "If you need to run away, you can stay at my place. We've got a spare room."

I toss a sly wink in his direction. That response came out kinda seductive, but strangely he doesn't freak out. Instead he answers, with that stupid grin of his, "It's fine, my parents are very hands-off."

"You sure?" I ask, surprised. "I think even they'd be mad about you staying out this late."

I mean, he's come home after sunset before, but this is a record for him.

"Kokoro, that's because..."

"Yatori-san, is that you?" Madam materializes without warning, as Yatori tries explaining himself. Naturally, I freak out.

"Owa!"

"Ah, yeah," Yatori responds affirmatively, ignoring my high-pitched screech. "We're back."

Madam gives her son a single cold glance, then closes her eyes and sighs. "I'm glad he wasn't hurt."

"Of course not, Mom," Yatori assures his mother. "That forest is like my backyard. If it didn't feel so homely, I might not have went to sleep by mistake."

"...If you say so," she responds.

Eh? That's it? He gets acquitted that easily? Madam Rikako looks really harsh, but is she that lenient on her own son?

Her eyes fall on me next, a tiny smile accompanying it. "Good work."

In response, I curtsy like a maid. I half-expect that to get Yatori's attention, but the guy just stands there, his eyes in a different direction. How annoying.

"Sorry...it took a bit longer than expected," I apologize to Madam.

"No, you did well," she responds, a sharpness to her words. "A girl as obedient and courteous as you should be proud of herself for bringing back my son."

"Um...thank you,"I respond, surprised by the compliment. What would my life be like if I was a Kanbe and not a Tennouji? Would I be anything like the woman I am now? I imagine acting like Yatori for a moment, and I shudder.

"Mom, Mom," Yatori-kun begs like a dog looking to play with his owner. "Kokoro did well. Thank her for it. Give her something good."

Madam closes her eyes, contemplating this. "...All right. Kokoro-san, I will reward you for this in the near future."

"Um...thanks, I suppose?" I'm honestly confused by the events unfolding, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to have the gratitude of Madam Rikako on my side.

"Good," she responds, turning towards the Kanbe residence. "Come inside, Yatori-san."

She gives off an air of aristocracy as she gracefully walks inside. Yatori stares at me. I can't imagine where he might be staring, but it'd better not be my chest or I'll put this shinai to good use.

"So..."Suddenly there's an awkward silence. I know what I want to ask him,but I'm afraid of what he'll answer. "A-are you coming to school...tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think I will," he nonchalantly replies. "I mean, I can't skip every day. Besides, I think it would do me some good to hang around someone like you, so 'obedient and courteous'".

"Hey!" Those last three words sounded like teasing to me. Time for my playful comeback! "I'll have you know I'm actually a rough-and-tough chick! I won't go easy on you~!"

"Okay, okay," Yatori chuckles off that playful statement of mine. "Good night, Kokoro~"

"See you tomorrow~" I wave back to him and watch him pace quietly towards his mother.

"...Okay, that's dealt with," I breathe a happy sigh of relief. "Time to go...hm?"

I suddenly get the feeling someone is watching me from behind. I figure it's another cute cat or wild dog or something. I try shrugging it off, but the moment I start walking, something pushes forward from behind, engulfing my back. Something small and soft, like a silken bow.

"...Eh?" I turn around.

...Nothing's there.

...No one's there.

...There is only the forest. But I can still feel that strange sensation wrapped around my neck. It's smooth and seductive...but disturbing. A deep forest...

A few seconds later, I get goosebumps. I hurry home, almost running. Yatori said the forest was like his backyard, but I couldn't agree with him on that. There's something in there that no one knows like the back of their hand. It's like a scene from a horror movie. I'd sooner leave Kazamatsuri than get spooked by some unknown creature.

* * *

Late at night...I was starting to fall asleep, when...

"...Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I felt someone grab my wrist, its hand cold as ice. "Wh-who's there? Who are you?!"

I roll out of bed and turn on the lights. No one's there...am I hallucinating?

It can't be a dream...I know someone tried to pull me by the arm. Its grip was strong enough to make me instantly wake up, as if pulling my arm out of its socket. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman's strength, which made me even more nervous.

"...The heck just happened?" I look at my wrist under the light. I can see a clear, hand-shaped mark where I was grabbed.

I immediately faint. This is a dream...right...?

* * *

Ugh... XP

Hello, everyone. EisenKoubu here. This is the beginning of one of my most ambitious writing projects (although these days, almost every project I do is ambitious), and so far it's a journey fraught with problems. You see, I originally published this chapter on WattPad along with an altered Prologue, but stories can't be seen on WattPad without an account, and it has other issues that create problems for me as a simple fanfic writer. For that reason, I jumped back to the safe route of posting the story here, sans the Prologue since it's a little too similar to the original's prologue.

So what prompted me to start this project? Well, it all began with a single picture that was posted on Twitter. I'd post the link here, but this site hates hyperlinking stuff. You can probably find it if you scroll down ShiraneHito's Twitter page for a while.

My friends at Kazamatsuri were pretty impressed by the quality of the art, as was I. Then I thought, "What if Rewrite was an Otome game?" The people on the chat exploded with ideas (some of them kinda raunchy) but it was enough material for a thread to start up, and I rallied people up to help bring this project to life. What you see here is only the beginning. While the first day is fairly similar to the first day of Rewrite, I promise you that this won't be just Rewrite with genderbent characters. There is a reason for this branch existing, or else Moon Kagari wouldn't consider it. We have to figure out what that reason is.

So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's a safe start, yes, but it'll get quite a bit more interesting in future chapters. Please look forward to October 4th! :)


	2. October 4th

...Morning.

It's morning. The sunlight is streaming through my eyelids, and it forces me to look away. Something doesn't feel right. My body feels stiffer than usual. Why does my bed feel like petrified wood?

"Huh...?" I struggle to make myself upright, surprised to find myself sprawled on the floor. What happened last night...?

"My...wrist..." There's a mark on it. That surreal moment seeps back into my foggy memory. Was it...a ghost?

A chill runs down my spine. Did I imagine that? I want to forget about it and focus on reality, but that moment felt too real. The memory is vivid and traumatizing beyond belief. That grip...it felt like a human, but there was no warmth to it. I notice my breathing is getting faster just thinking about it.

"Calm down, Kokoro," I attempt to ease myself in a breathy voice. "Think about what's coming today..."

Today...Yatori said he would go to school. Yeah. That's actually far more important right now. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night as it was dawn when I saw Yatori. I can feel the physical and mental agony of lack of sleep, which is especially harmful for a dainty beauty like me. I wish Yatori would arrive and take me to school on a white stallion, and then leave me for the love of another man...

Actually, no. I don't want that. I should just call him.

"Yatori-kun...are you there?" I ask with hesitance after he picks up the phone. "It's almost time for..."

"Oh, crap!" Yatori freaks out without warning. Already feeling skittish, I jump in my seat while eating breakfast.

"What?! What's wrong?! Yatori-kun, what's going on?!"

"Ugh...I forgot," Yatori responds in complete distress. "Sorry, Kokoro. Your call just woke me up."

"What?!" I'm speechless. So much for the 'knight in shining armor running off with a man-lover' fantasy. "Can you hurry and meet me outside? I'll be out in five minutes!"

"I'm telling you, I just woke up," Yatori complains. "It'll take me at least half an hour to get ready..."

Darn, he's right. Even I take at least that much to get ready. If only I had woken up earlier...

"We can't make it if we don't leave soon," I mumble out loud in thought. "Should I wait for you outside?"

"Well, I wouldn't feel right if I made you wait for me," Yatori ponders, sounding rather disappointed. "I think you should go on ahead, Kokoro."

"I don't care if I'm late today," I immediately respond, my id taking over my thought processes. "I'd honestly much rather be late with you."

"Kokoro," he starts, but then he catches himself before he can say anything else. There's a long, awkward pause that puts a lot of pressure on the both of us. Is this my chance to fulfill my fantasy?

Unfortunately, he comes up with something to say before I can answer. "Please. I'm not going to come to school any faster if you don't go on ahead. I promise I will spend lunch with you, okay?"

Lunch is always a tempting proposition, especially when Yatori's involved. His bentos are actually pretty tasty. After considering the thought briefly, I take a deep breath and exhale with painful longing.

"...Okay," I comply. "I'll go by myself today."

"I'm so sorry, Kokoro. I really am." I hear a click indicating the call is up. To say I feel devastated would be an insult to my current mood. I feel wounded, bleeding hope instead of blood. Why do I have to go outside without him? What am I going to do about that ghost from last night?

Well, Yatori is always tough to deal with. I should just face the facts. Finding someone who will willingly be part of my selfish romantic fantasy is a task I can't deal with right now. I'd better go...

* * *

"It's huge..." The expansive campus of Kazamatsuri Academy never ceases to amaze me every morning. The interior is ridiculously huge too, criminally so. There aren't nearly enough students to fill these hallowed halls of learning. This is the pinnacle of inefficient education.

"Finally made it..." I reach my classroom before I know it, but something's amiss. The classroom is in an uproar. Upon sliding open the door, everyone turns toward me. Am I in trouble or something?

"G-good morning," I stammer, trying to hide my anxiety. I hear a collective sigh from everyone inside, a buildup of tension escaping the room. I spot one of the female students approaching me with a casual smile.

"Good morning, Tennouji-san," she addresses me. "Did something happen on your way here? You're a little later than usual."

"Ah...right," I respond, remembering how the collective events of last night and this morning went. "I woke up a little late. Some poor sap was sleeping in the forest and I had to bring him home."

"Oh?" Her ears perk up, obviously interested in the topic of men. "Was it Kanbe? He doesn't seem like the type to go after girls, but..."

"Please don't finish that sentence," I urge her in a low grumble.

"If you insist," the female classmate chuckles mischeviously.

"By the way, what's everyone murmuring about?" I ask her, curious about the earlier tension.

"You haven't heard? A transfer student's coming today," one of the boys answers my question. "We're not sure who it is, but I think it's a guy."

"Really?" That's pretty interesting news. "Is that what all the fuss is about?"

"Yes," the female classmate confirms with a nod. "But to correct what he said, we know it's a guy."

"Is it a cute guy?" I press her.

"That, we're not sure," she answers, a glimmer in her eyes. "But we can't deny the possibility."

"Oooh..." Yes! Fantasy fodder! I hope he does turn out cute...

"Kaaaa! It's no good!" Another female student rushes into the classroom. The girl I'm talking to snaps her head to the intruder's direction, her eyes looking abnormally serious.

"What's the status on the target?" She grunts like a soldier. "Do we at least have visual?"

"Negative," the other girl shakes her head stiffly. "I got as far as the staff room, but the target is nowhere to be found."

"I never signed up for military school!" I complain. Why is everyone making such a fuss about this guy? Nobody's even seen his face yet!

"I thought you wanted to know what he looks like," the girl I'm talking to addresses me, a confused look on her face.

"Knock it off, ladies," one of the male students across the room voices his opinion. "It isn't that big a deal."

Naturally, this riles up the girl I'm talking to. "Wh-what? ...what's wrong with it? Why do you care!?"

"You're just making a bigger idiot out of yourself by acting defensive," the guy says. Man, what a troll.

"What did you say!?" The girl standing at the door screams. "Only idiots call other people idiots!"

"How old are you?"

"Shut up, or I'll come over there and kick your jewels!" Before I know it, a traditional gender war begins among the classmates. I do feel a bit frustrated myself, but honestly, the guy before was right. Why is it necessary to act so fanatical about this transfer student if we don't even know if he's cute or not?

The situation makes me think of plants in a greenhouse. Grasses and flowers are carefully raised in a gentle environment, provided with regular amounts of sun, water and good soil. Kazamatsuri proudly totes its healthy, peaceful social environment, but there's always an exception to the rule.

Guess who's glaring at me sharply from the desk across from me?

Yoshino doesn't seem to care how dangerous she looks to everyone around her. She, Yatori, and I are the social outcasts of the class. We're completely different from each other, but...we all stand out from the crowd somehow. Out of the three of us, however, I'm the only one who can chat freely with everyone.

Shino-chan looks particularly grouchy today, a hair's breadth from tossing me against a wall. It frightens me even more than the gender debate going on right now. I look away, pretending not to notice.

"...You're not fooling anyone," she growls at me. What did I do to deserve such malice?

"Stop playing dumb," she threatens me in a voice so faint I could barely pick it up. "Or I will give you a taste of my...dead end knuckles."

She's saying some pretty scary things. But I can't do anything about it right now. Sensei should be coming any minute now...

"Hey, don't ignore me!" She's standing up. I pretend not to hear her, but that only makes her more angry. "I know you can hear me!"

"Yatori-kun's really late," I mumble to myself. "He said he would show up for lunch..."

"Are you so worried about Kanbe that my words don't even reach you?" She grumbles, somehow calming down. She backs off to her seat. Am I free?

"Phew..." I breathe a sigh of relief.

After some time, I glance in Shino-chan's direction again. She's still staring. Our eyes meet. Those eyes aren't the eyes of an elegant lady such as myself. I daresay they're the gaze of a hungry queen lion locked on to predestined prey.

"Hey, I saw that," she notices I'm looking. Crap! I quickly look away.

"You saw nothing, Shino-chan~" I try to cutesy my way out of this, but it doesn't quite have the same effect as it does on men.

"Look at me," she growls again. "Look at me, you treacherous flat-chest!"

"...Flat chest?" I cover my chest in distress. I should be at least a B-cup, but I guess it's flat enough that people would call me flat chest. Still, that's pretty harsh.

"Is your flat chest so interesting...you can't bear to look at me!?" Now she's being unreasonable. Something's wrong with Shino-chan.

"Calm down, Shino-chan," I try to help. "We're big girls now. We should talk like we are so."

"You know I can't do that," she rejects it, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "You and I are like Abel and Cain, water and fire, darkness and light. Either I destroy you, or you destroy me...that is all."

"You know, I really love your way with words, Shino-chan," I pretend to gush over her corny speech.

"Silence," she threatens me as she reaches out and grabs me by the collar. "If I hear you call me that again, I will finish what we meant to start last week!"

The whole class is tense now, having stopped arguing to witness this show. I can feel everyone's eyes on us, anticipating something horrifying to happen to me. I just wish at least one of those people would actually stand up for me...

"...Are you mocking me? Are you?!" I've never seen Yoshino this angry.

"Calm down, Shi- I mean..."

"You _are_ mocking me!" Her grip on my uniform tightens.

"W-why are you so mad today?" As I utter these words, Yoshino's face suddenly loses its tension.

"...Are you serious?" She seems as if what she's talking about should be common knowledge, but I legit don't know why she's angry at me.

"Put your hand on your heart and think about it, woman," she tries to coax an answer from me. I shake my head when I actually attempt to do so.

"...I got nothing," I reply. "Did something happen? Sorry, but I forget things a lot..."

Yoshino pauses for a while, then raises her fist. "Then you'll have plenty of time to remember it in the sick room."

"Okaaay, Yoshino-san, time for homeroom~" Thank heaven, Sensei's here. "Let's all sit down~"

Yoshino curses her poor timing, and then breathes a heavy sigh, looking directly at me with unsatisfaction. "...fine. I'll deal with you later."

As Yoshino returns to her seat, I also sigh deeply in relief. I'm safe for now.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sensei calls out to us cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sensei!" Most of us return the happy greeting. Yoshino grunts in disdain, turning her head toward the window.

"As most of you know by now, we have a new transfer student today," she acknowledges the elephant in the room. "However, it looks like he hasn't shown up yet, so we won't be having that this period~"

Everyone in the class immediately falls to the ground. What does this mean for my fantasies? Will I never meet another male to pair with Yatori-kun today?!

"We'll introduce him tomorrow," Sensei promises. "If anyone sees him during class, please tell him to go to the staff room instead. I'll take roll now."

How odd...most everyone important is coming fashionably late. I wonder if that bad karma from last week is savoring its sweet revenge just a little longer than necessary.

* * *

The moment homeroom ends, Shino-chan leaps at me again like a wild kitten. "How dare you blow me off over the weekend...!"

"Keep your passions to yourself, Yoshino," The first period teacher warns her as he conveniently arrives early. "Class is starting."

Shino-chan sighs angrily again, promising to strangle me after class. I get the feeling she's wasting more energy than necessary on this. She'd better not have a secret crush on me, that tsundere. I'm cool with other people doing that stuff (especially guys, hehehe~), but I don't swing that way.

About halfway through class, the rear door creaks open. "...Hm?"

It moves a centimeter every ten seconds. Someone's trying to sneak into the classroom. Slowly...very slowly...aaaand, nope. More slowly...

About thirty centimeters in, it stops. I hear a small squeak from a familiar mouse. "Okay, there..."

The intruder crawls in like a spider. He's clearly trying to melt into the classroom without getting spotted, but...it's just not gonna work. His seat is in the second row from the front, some distance from my own. How could he possibly get there unseen?

The Great Yatori-Sensei War is about to begin. Yatori, being the fantastic cat burglar that he is, moves his arms in every conceivable direction to avoid making the slightest noise. His bookbag dangles from his teeth as he swings about toward the front. If he were any smaller, this might have gone flawlessly.

"I already marked you absent, Kanbe," the teacher addresses him mid-explanation. "Next time, don't come late."

"Ugh," Yatori groans as he stands up, and trots to his seat amidst the chuckling of the other students. It's a very uncomfortable atmosphere for him. I feel rather sorry for him.

Break time. Shino-chan's on top of me again. "Tennouji! Why did you-?!"

"Ahaha, that was pretty terrible, I didn't think he'd actually see me!" Yatori interrupts the assault in the nick of time. "Man, I have a newfound respect for teachers now! You can't get away with doing bad things no matter how hard you try."

His smile is so infectuous, even Shino-chan is dumbstruck. She respectfully backs off to her seat, holding her head in her hands and breathing a heavy sigh.

"Sorry about this morning," Yatori chuckles embarrassedly.

"It's no problem," I respond. "In fact, I should be thanking you right now?"

"What for?" Did he really not notice what was going on between Shino-chan and me? He really is an idiot.

"Never mind," I reply, smiling it off. "I had hoped you would come earlier. Do you ever feel like you're in a hurry?"

"I ended up taking a little longer to prepare than I thought," he explains, sighing dejectedly. "I had to cook a quick breakfast and wash my clothes as well as myself. All in all it took me an hour."

"Well, how should we fix that so you don't be late for class, then?" I suggest this to him, but he shakes his head.

"I know what you're going to say," Yatori-kun sighs. "I can't ignore my time in the forest to sleep longer."

"W-well," I stammer, trying to come up with a different suggestion. "You could stop hanging out with the gardening club."

"No way! I'd have no soul if I couldn't garden!" He starts getting frustrated. This is so unlike him. I want to see more of his smile, if only for a moment.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you sort it out," I surrender to him, sounding a little peeved. "But you'd better not be late next time or it'll cost you."

"Cost me what?" He looks at me with genuine puzzlement.

"How about...a date at the park this Saturday?"

"What...!" Shino-chan stirs in her seat, but doesn't stand up. Neither of us really notice, though.

"How much time do you think I have...?" He sighs again, and then strangely chuckles. "Alright, it's a deal. I promise to come to school on time tomorrow, or I will spend Saturday with you. Is that settled?"

I nod. I'm not thinking about doing anything lecherous, for the record. It feels like it's been too long since I've actually spent a whole day with Yatori-kun. I know he's the only one who will say yes, even if he's never serious about it. That alone makes me happy.

"Whoo, boy, I'd better not be late next time," Yatori plots to himself, starting out toward the door. "I'll be at the bathroom, Kokoro. Be right back."

"'Kay~" I cheerfully send him off with a wave. Yatori leaves and Yoshino immediately lunges toward me. She looks restless.

"Tennouji, listen," she speaks in a low voice. I nod slowly in response. "I cannot forgive anyone who looks down on me...No matter who it is, I will knock them down. Even if it's God himself!"

You'd expect these words to come out of a guy with a brain stuffed with shonen manga...Thinking about it, I suddenly feel an urge to laugh. "Hu...huhu..."

"...I'll kill you." She raises her fist. That's when I finally remember.

"I-I'm sorry about blowing you off over the weekend..."

"So you did remember it!" Her scream echoes in my tiny, fragile eardrums. Owowow...

"W-would you believe me if I said I only just remembered it?" It was a longshot, but it was worth trying. She grunts angrily, obviously unbelieving.

"Be prepared, Tennouji," she starts breathing into my ear. "I will make you as the Nile. The fishes will breathe your blood..."

"Fishes...breathing my blood?" I can't contain it any more. "Buhuhuhuu~!"

"Screw youuuuuuuuu!" Her fist swings in my direction, and prepare to scream my last breath...

"What are you two talking about?" Yatori steps in all of a sudden, wearing his stupid smile. "Are you two rehearsing a play? Can I be the old man who tears the quarreling lovers apart and counsels them on their relationship?"

"What kind of role is that?!" Shino-chan screams outrageously, annoyed at being interrupted all the time. She sighs, and her fist falls weakly to her side.

"...I'd rather you not get involved," she warns Yatori-kun. "This is between men."

"Er...you're very clearly girls," Yatori points out, literally playing the straight man. "Don't tell me you two are fighting?"

"...Help," I squeak helplessly. I really want him to knock Shino-chan down and save me, even if he traded his galant steed for a fearsome black dragon to do it. Forgive me for being creative, I've only read a couple volumes of shoujo manga, and they weren't even romance.

"Haruna, tell me the truth." His eyes glare at her with a conviction. He even called her by her first name, holy crap! My fantasy might actually come true!

"Real men have...nothing to do with it..." Her voice trembles, and her cheeks glow pink. I'm feeling really excited now!

"You won't get popular talking with that attitude," he answers her, not mincing words in the slightest.

"He's right!" I defend him with a cutesy voice. "Stop bullying Yatori!"

"I'm the victim here!" She screams, pointing out my nonsense. Yatori raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

"Care to explain, Kokoro?" Now the fantasy has turned on me. Recognizing this opportunity, I jump onto his chest and cry a bit. Drama like this always wins over boys.

"Sniff...she's exaggerating," I confess firmly, amidst the tears. "All I did...was forget to meet up with her...over the weekend...」

"Stop crying, you hopeless infant!" Shino-chan acts all mean to me. Everything is going according to plan. "It was an important promise!"

"What did you two plan to do?" Yatori asks us both, skeptical about what's going on. Both of us fall silent. Shino-chan is giving me a scary look, as if threatening to hurt me if I confess everything.

"Well..." I hold my breath for a few seconds as I think about it.

"Yes?" Yatori listens attentively. I don't know how well Yatori would do in a fistfight, but I'm hoping he can at least hold his own against Yoshino. It's a very risky proposition, but how else am I going to get out of this mess and go back to flirting with Yatori?

"A-as you can see," I start, driving in a forced chuckle. "She told me she likes you, and was threatening me to stay away from her guy."

"You jacka**!" Shino-chan screams at me, her face hotter than a furnace. The classroom suddenly grows silent. Yatori looks at her with disbelief, unsure exactly what to think of this supposed revelation. Now I'm wondering if that actually sparked something...crap, now I'm regretting saying that...

"Um," Yatori mutters, scratching the back of his head. "I'm flattered, Haruna...but I'm not looking for anyone right now."

The classroom lets out a mixed groan of relief and disappointment, but Shino-chan and I freeze in place, jaws dropped. I can tell this was a major hit to Shino-chan, but I feel a mix of relief and uneasiness. I mean, I knew he wasn't really into girls, but I never really knew why. This is surprising to me. Why _isn't_ he like the other guys?

"We can still be good friends...right?" Ouch, that's gonna hurt hard.

"NOOOOOO~!" Lightning strikes nearby. Sure enough, Shino-chan is brought to her knees, completely devastated by this simulated rejection. I look upon this scene with a silent, cold distance. I'm seeing myself, from just a few months ago, in Shino-chan. I truly feel sorry for her.

"That's right," I try to comfort her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "We can all be friends."

Shino-chan throws my hand away in a fit of emotional rage, screaming incomprehensibly. She tosses me against a wall and the class watches in shock the events unfolding.

CRACK! WHACK! THUMP! She flays me against the wall, tugging at my hair with her hands and beating me senseless like a punching bag. Fresh blood runs across my head and down my cheek, but don't even raise my hand to wipe it off. In the chaos, Yatori forcibly tosses her aside in my own defense...and that's when the second period teacher comes in.

"What in the world...Kanbe!" He sees us – my bloodied and bruised face, Yoshino slowly getting up and Yatori in the middle of everything - and immediately presumes the worst. "Explain yourself!"

"Sensei..." Don't you dare say it, Yatori. Don't you dare apologize. I won't forgive you if you do it...I won't...forgive...

"...I'm sorry."

For a moment, I don't see anything. Glass and red blur my vision, taking on a desolate painting that describes my greatest fear. Yatori's never done something like this. Never in his life. He would never defend me, never speak of me, never think of me as anything more than a friend.

It hurts, Yatori. Please...don't do this to me...don't be the bad guy...for my sake. Please...I still need you...

"...Sensei!"

I call out before Yatori's dragged away. I can't see anything, so I don't wait for his turn.

"It's not Yatori-kun's fault! It's mine! I provoked Yoshino to hurt me, and Yatori only tried to protect me! Please! Let him go! Take me instead! I should be the one to-"

"That's enough, Tennouji-san," the teacher answers, taken aback somewhat by the severity of my wounds. "I understand what you mean. However..."

I hold my breath as the teacher finishes his sentence. "...Kanbe still must go to the teacher's office."

* * *

Lunch break.

Normally, I'm in the classroom, watching people go toward the cafeteria, put their desks together to eat with friends, that kind of stuff. Today, I'm in the school clinic, recovering from the tender bruises and throbbing pain Yoshino painted on my face and scalp. I don't know whether to thank my second-period teacher or to curse him, but it seems Yatori-kun is in trouble. My heart still pounds from that moment.

"...What am I going to do?"

Not even the sterile white ceiling can answer me. My frustration and confusion paint themselves upon it, blending together into a brownish orange. Instead of the blood of the horrible scratches or the white of the bandages that cover them, my eyes are filled with that odd color.

 _Tap tap tap!_

I hear a rapid succession of taps on the window. It startles me. I sit up as best I can, looking towards the window. There is a man sitting on the tree just outside the window. Who is he? Why is he sitting up there?

I can see him mouthing something and pointing to the window shutter. I think he wants me to open the window for him. Do I really want to? What if he's a pervert come to take away my precious virtue? Judging from the timid, nervous look on his face as he balances on that tree, it doesn't seem that way. It looks more like he's trying to escape from something...or someone.

I let myself off the bed and approach the window. Clicking the shutters, I raise the window open for him.

"Ergh," the man groans as he tries to fit through the window. "Will you please give me a hand, young lady?"

I seize the skin of his arm and pull away from the window. His body seems to stretch away from the window like orange taffy. He stumbles loose from the window and hits the floor.

"Ow," he exclaims as he rubs his legs and side. Right from the outset, his appearance is strange. His uniform does not bear the same colors as the academy's male uniform. His hair glows a dull orange and his eyes a bright teal. His appearance strikes me as someone who frequents golf country clubs. In other words, he looks healthy and dresses plainly, and yet is strangely attractive.

"Are you okay?" I ask him as he stumbles onto his feet. "What were you doing up in that tree?"

"Hiding," he remarks, brushing off his clothes. "I don't fancy running into this establishment's female posse at this hour."

He certainly has a way with words. It makes me curious. "Who are you?"

"Ah, yes, introductions," he chuckles dryly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Ootori. Ootori Arato. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Tennouji Kokoro," I greet him back, extending a hand to him. Suddenly he freaks out.

"Um...sorry," he apologizes. "I don't shake hands with girls."

"Why not?" I ask him, confused and somewhat hurt.

"It's a hard thing to ask a man to shake hands when he's running from people of the same gender as you," he explains himself in a panicky state.

"Why are you being chased? Is that why you were in the tree?"

"Yes," he nods. "I've been expected by most every woman in the school. You know how it is, right? Transfer students happen to be some of the most attractive people for some inexplicable reason."

" _You're_ the transfer student?!" I exclaim without thinking.

"Shh!" He raises his index finger over his mouth to silence me. "They're coming for me! All of me! I don't want to lose what I've got left of my beautiful person! So please, keep quiet for the time being."

"Why is it such a big deal?" I whisper at his level. "Popular people don't stay popular forever."

"That's exactly why I don't want to attract attention," he whispers. "People won't pursue what they can't see."

"Let go of my mouth!" I push his hand off my face. "If you want a safe place, I suggest going to the staff room. The teachers might be able to coordina-"

"No, I can't do that!" He shouts frantically. "Do you know how seductive teachers can be? Just as much as students! I can't escape from the cubs by jumping straight into the lions!"

"Would you rather I throw you back outside?" I propose something dangerous instead with a displeased look.

"Geh," he answers, looking distraught. "...Fine. At least there should be some male teachers there, too."

With a shaky breath, he throws himself out of the room and down the hall like an injured puppy. My first impressions of this man are just as shaky. I close the window, but before I can reach the door, someone steps in.

It's Yatori.

"Oh," he steps back, surprised that I'm so close to the door. He chuckles with that goofy smile. "Didn't see you there." He looks at my swollen, bandaged face, and I see a glint of pity in his expression.

"...Are you alright? Those look pretty bad," he asks me, showing concern for me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I blush like a kouhai to her senpai. "Did you come all this way for me, Yatori-kun? I...I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Actually," he starts, a different sort of concern subtly clouding his face. "I was looking for this alleged transfer student that's supposed to show up today. Did he pass by just now?"

"Oh, yes!" I respond as if I was hit with an epiphany. "He went down that way like a frightened puppy. Must have been trying to avoid someone. Why do you ask?"

"I'm supposed to give him a tour of the school," he explains with a casual smile. "It's why I was brought to the office earlier today. Unfortunately that also means we can't have lunch today like we planned. Sorry."

"Oh," I respond as if all the happiness I once had suddenly drained from my body. I feel like an empty shell of a woman, devoid of hope and purpose. My only friend, unable to spare even ten minutes to eat and talk with me? It feels wrong.

"Well, there's always next time, right?" His stupid smile...I want to slap him so hard he'll feel it for a week. But...I restrain myself. It can't be his fault...he's just busy. That's right. It's just like he said: _There's always next time._

"Next time," I respond with an empty, hollow voice. "When is...next time? Tomorrow?"

"Oh, crap, I'm running late," he utters to himself, looking at his wristwatch. "Sorry, Kokoro! I'll tell you when later, okay?"

...And he's gone. Whenever I try to hang out with someone...it never works out for some reason. I can't go eat lunch just yet. The nurse told me not to leave the clinic until I am cleared. But what am I do to about lunch? About class? About Yatori?!

"Come to think of it, why is he chasing Ootori-san?" My mind goes into a frenzy thinking of possible reasons, and suddenly...a fantasy is born.

" _You cannot run from the truth,Ootori-san!" Yatori yells as he pins him against a wall. "You make my heart fly like a butterfly in the forest! Be my flower, let me absorb the sweet nectar within!"_

" _K-Kanbe-san..." Their lips draw near to one another..._

"Kyaa~!" I squeal from the sheer horniness of the proposed situation. Such a delight! If spending lunch with Yatori-kun is a pipe dream, at least I can fill that pipe with gay thoughts!

"May I sleep peacefully in Hell," I proclaim as I return to my bed.

* * *

When the nurse finally clears me to leave, I find myself out in the halls, left all alone. It's well past lunchtime, so I'm at a loss as to what to do. I could sneak out like I usually do and leave to find lunch, although I'm not sure I feel comfortable without Yatori-kun. My ancestral instincts tell me to strike it out on my own.

"I need more guy friends to hang out with," I sigh. I make my way down the hall towards the stairs leading to the first floor.

The school feels a little empty at this hour. I mean, it's obviously because all the students are finishing their afternoon classes, but something does feel a little off today. There aren't any hall monitors wandering the corridors near the front door of the school. Either I'm really lucky, or something's gone wrong inside the school.

Should I really be going outside right now?

 _Guu~_

"Shut up, stomach," I rebuke it, following with a hand compression. "I'll get plenty of chances to eat...Plenty of chances..."

I can skip lunch. I really should be getting to class anyway. I make a turn towards the classroom...

"Uwaaagh~!" I hear the frantic, high-pitched scream of a guy. Yes, you heard me. Like heck a woman would scream like that.

"Come back! You aren't allowed down those halls without a visitor tag!" Now that's a female. It seems some poor sap of a man is being chased by one of the female staff. I'm tempted to check it out, but it looks like I don't need to.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!" I see a familiar guy scampering down the hall like a skittish rabbit. It's Ootori-san. Is he really _that_ afraid of women?

"Get back here!" The female staff member chases after him in heels. What a woman. It sounds like Ootori-san is in some big trouble. I chase after the both of them.

Someone as agile as Ootori-san won't come quietly. It would turn into a game of Pac-Man rather quickly unless I can corner him. I know the school's layout pretty well, so all I have to do is predict where he's going to come running. I see the teacher running down the right-most hall, so...

"Let's try the middle," I resolve. Let's hope this works...

I stand in the middle hall and wait. In no time at all, I hear a falsetto scream approaching me. Ootori-san's figure runs toward me. Shocked, he does the unthinkable, leaping above me to an incredible height.

"Whoa..." I almost forget to reach for him. In the nick of time, I reach with both hands and grab the hem of his pants, sending us both down to the ground.

CRASH!

"Uuu~" The both of us groan like idiots. The female teacher arrives shortly after, some two centimeters shaved off her heel with visible smoke. The look on her face is shock and horror, and as I see this, I turn to the collapsed Ootori-san to see what happened.

"...Cherries?"

"Hiii!" He quickly pulls up his pants and attempts to get away, but the teacher grabs him by the neck. After squirming for a short while, he passes out in shock.

"What was that all about?" I ask the teacher.

"He's a gynophobe," she responds. "His medical records state that he's been a little averse coming to school sometimes because female students kept approaching him."

"Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Do I look like a psychiatrist to you?" She leers at me, and I decide not to question any further about the matter. "You're Kanbe-san's friend, right? He's in the staff room right now."

My eyes widen. "Yatori-kun?"

"Make sure the both of you get to class on time, okay?" The teacher requests of me. I nod without hesitation, and bolt for the staff room. I do, however, take one last look at Ootori-san before he leaves my sight.

"Gynophobia? How pitiful..."

* * *

"...and that's it for today." As the teacher closes up his books and the class stands up and bows, homeroom officially ends.

I breath a sigh of relief. Today was an abnormally crazy day, thanks to Yoshino and that weird transfer student Ootori. I'm rather glad I even got to spend an hour with Yatori-kun, it's been so hectic. The first thing I do after homeroom is speak to him, and him alone.

"Hi," I greet him with a loose smile.

"Hey," he returns the favor.

"Um...did that class make any sense to you?"

"Not really..." He scratches his head in anxiety.

"We've been covering a lot of material lately," I sigh with grief. "The midterms are gonna be tough."

"Yeah," he responds, face flat on the desk. "I might be in serious trouble."

"Is your attendance okay?" I ask, a bad feeling rising in my heart.

"No..." His groan through the desk is muffled, yet clear enough for me to understand his pain.

"It sounds to me like you're spending too much time in that Gardening Club," I suggest to him. "Maybe you should spend less time there and more time focusing on the material."

Yatori loves gardening more than anything. It's perhaps the only thing anyone can get him interested in, he's so unambitious. If I could only get him to commit to anything else...

"I can't," he whines, slamming against the desk. "Gardening is my life! What kind of person would I be if I couldn't plant bright, happy sunflowers or plain but beautiful carnations, or even those simple, lovely daisies?"

"Another vessel for collecting pocket change?"

"Hm," Yatori actually considers this idea. "Maybe when I cremate myself..."

What a hopeless wuss. Well, I guess this is why he needs someone like me.

"Should I help you study before the test?" I suggest to him.

Instantly his head jumps off the desk and snaps toward me. "Would you do that for me?!"

"Well," I mumble hesitantly, blushing a bit. "I'm not keeping up all that well myself...but I do think it would help if we studied together."

"I know," he smiles with that goofy grin of his. Ah, so dreamy...

"Still," I think for a bit. "We will need a friend who can study. Not just some honors student. They need to be fun to hang out with."

"He does?" Yatori looks at me with awe.

"We want someone who's easy to talk to, and not in any groups already," I strengthen my resolve and, in effect, my speech. "And there's only one person who could fit the bill."

"You don't mean..." We search around the class, but there's no sign of a Yoshino. Our tongues click at the same time in disappointment.

"Well, it seems my guess was right," Yatori-kun points out, his eyes brightening up as if remembering something. "She was in the office with me, too. I think you went a bit too far."

"Are you serious? She's the only one we can turn to," I express my surprise and disappointment. "If we can't find someone as easily manipulable as her, then..."

"Kokoro!" He shouts out loud, making the already-timid students left in class jump. His mouth opens to say more, fueled by a storm of concern and rage, but nothing comes out. Everyone's breath holds still as time slows to a crawl, all eyes fixed on the two of us with suspenseful anticipation.

Yatori bites his lip, and breathes a heavy sigh. "...Sorry."

This is the first time Yatori-kun's ever shouted at me. It makes me realize that I've upset him, something that wounds me inside. I look away from him, feeling guilty and small in front of Yatori's condemning figure.

"...Sorry," I apologize in a small voice. The whole room catches up with Yatori, breathing a collective sigh and slowly resuming their business.

"I shouldn't have yelled like that," he responds with a calm voice. "Still, I think you should pick your words and friends carefully. When Haruna comes back, you should apologize to her as well."

"...I'll think about it," I dodge the subject, shoving some things into my bag. "I need to be somewhere right now."

"Where?" His left eyebrow lifts up a centimeter.

"A part-time job interview," I explain to him. "I've got less than an hour to get there."

"You're getting a job?" Yatori looks at me with disbelief.

"...It's a bit of a strange job," I word my response awkwardly. "You can come with me if you want, it shouldn't take long."

"Hmmm..." Yatori gives the invitation some thought, but I can tell from his body language he's hesitant. "I'll pass for today. I haven't come to school in a while, so I'd like to talk to some other friends."

"You have friends?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion, but then shake my head. Of course he has friends. That's gotta be the reason he's too busy to talk to me, go out to lunch with me, all that lovey-dovey stuff normal couples do. Why can't we be that?

"Well, then," I half-heartedly smile at him. "See you tomorrow."

"Same to you, Kokoro," he smiles back.

Talk to other friends...maybe I should do that. But do I really have any connections other than Yatori-kun or Yoshino? Can I make those relationships work? Rich people do feel like they are always judging you, although my family isn't exactly poor.

My reasons for wanting a job aren't as simple as wanting money, though. Girls in this day and age are prime for new experiences, new opportunities. I want to broaden my horizons and change myself for the better. I feel like there's no better place for that than this town.

The city is pretty crowded today. Even compared to a few months ago, it's noticeably different. Just walking to the station would be a challenge. If it's like this during the day, it'll be even worse in the evening.

Come to think of it, it's already October. It'll be time for Kazamatsuri's annual harvest festival soon. The entire city gets involved in that festival, so a lot of preparation is required. The bulletin board near the station had lots of recruitment posters for festival-related part-time jobs.

 _Looking for harvest festival temporary part-timers, 1100 yen per hour_

 _Waiters and waitresses needed! Students may apply! 750 yen per hour_

 _Part-time barkeeps needed for harvest festival._

 _Part-time construction job starting on November 1st, 950 yen per hour._

 _Would you like to work part-time this harvest festival? We need help organizing the outdoor music events_

 _Harvest festival temporary event staff. 1200 yen per hour._

Come to think of it, most of these festival jobs are to fulfill emergency needs. They all look pretty nice, but I'd be in for a tough job if I applied. I don't think I'm ready to handle that kind of stress just yet. Besides, I've already scheduled an appointment.

"It's almost time..."

* * *

"...I think that just about wraps things up. Should we contact you by phone?"

"Yes, that's fine," I respond as I bow respectfully to the editor.

"Okay," he smiles formally. "Good evening to you, then."

"Good evening," I return the smile as I exit the room.

Despite a couple of nervous hiccups on my part, the interview went well. I chose a part-time job as a column writer in a local magazine. It's an odd magazine, so all they wanted me to do was write something interesting twice a month.

Although I have to find the material on my own, apparently anything interesting counts, even if it's something only I'm interested in. It's kinda like a blog, so it's not much of a stable income source. Personally, though, I like that kind of relaxed business model. Not only that, the young editor I was talking to is an alumnus of my school. I'd like to think I made an impression there.

I look up at the sky. Looks like it's still evening. I have some time left before it gets dark, but I don't think I have anything else planned for today.

Come to think of it, that editor guy said in the interview that a digital camera would be really good for this job. I could borrow one from them, but it'd be a pain to go get it every time. If it's not that expensive, I might as well buy one now.

I don't know any places that sell a good brand of camera. I check some of the local electronics stores, but I have no way of telling which of the cameras on display are any good. At the sixth store I go to, I ask the shop attendant where I might find a camera. She smiles in a polite business fashion.

"Depends on how much money you've got," the girl responds in a strangely high voice.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, a little intimidated by her response. "I don't want anything cutting-edge, just something that can take decent-quality photos, like the stuff you see on newspapers."

"In that case," she chirps, pulling out what looks to be a plastic toy. "You can have this disposable camera for a thousand yen."

"What kind of store is this?!" I scream. "I don't know how to convert film! I want a digital camera!"

"Ma'am, if you don't keep quiet, I will ask you to leave the store," she advises me, keeping up her business smile. It frustrates me how senseless a businesswoman she is, until she leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Listen, kid," she breaks character, addressing me in a less formal manner. "I just work here. I don't want to be bothered with anything but how much money I get at the end of the day. Just specify what you want and I'll ensure your satisfaction as long as it means you leave as soon as possible. Got it?"

I nod quickly. I turn to her again and say with a dejected groan, "Just give me the cheapest digital camera you've got."

"Alright, I understand," she immediately resumes speaking as a shop attendant. She pulls out a bulky chrome brick that looks like it was made twenty years ago. "That will be 5000 yen."

Not too bad. I slip her the money and she quickly bags it up and hands it to me like she's done this a million times. Well, at least she is honest.

"Sign on the receipt here," she asks in her creepily polite tone. I comply without complaint, signing the receipt with a hastily-scratched _Tennouji Kokoro_. She takes the receipt and looks at it briefly, then looks back at me, her eyes widening.

"Your name is Tennouji?" She asks me, her tone of voice rather serious all of a sudden.

"Um...yes," I respond, a little confused. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"...No," she shakes her head, handing me the receipt shortly after. "Not at all. Thanks for shopping here."

I leave the store with an uncertain feeling. Who was that woman, and why did she take offense to my name? She didn't seem familiar, but I could feel something of a connection between us. The more I try thinking about it, however, the more my head hurts.

"Oh, well..." With a light sigh, I walk in a familiar direction, returning to the not-so-mundane life I lead...

* * *

EisenKoubu again. Thank you for reading up to this point! Starting from here on in, there are going to be some pretty significant deviations from the original story. It is my goal to build the story around the idea of Kokoro as a girl and use the game's scripts as a backbone for my own ideas. Whether the ideas presented here are enjoyable and refreshing or not is something I'll have to leave to you, the readers, to decide.

Some fun little tidbits about this chapter (you can ignore these if you want): I originally had a completely different introduction to Arato (the male version of Chihaya) while writing the first draft of this chapter. I wanted to make him an outrageously narcissistic sort of fellow at first, but I found that he didn't have much of a reason to dislike Kokoro. I cut out that part of his personality, and came up with the gynophobia part while trying to get to sleep one night. I'm really proud of the resulting scene. ^^

About Kokoro's obsession with yaoi: it's been planned since the very beginning, but I couldn't find a way to establish it in the first chapter. I wanted to ensure that Kokoro as a protagonist maintains the same kind of feeling I had with Kotarou when I read Rewrite for the first time. Kotarou as a character means well, but his decisions are not always the best. He personally paints his actions in a relatable, sympathetic color, while people around him examine it under a more negative light and act accordingly. I wasn't sure whether to like or hate Kotarou as a protagonist, but as I kept reading, I began to see that nearly every major character in Rewrite aren't exactly better off. I want to keep this sort of feeling intact with Kokoro's behavior here, among other things, and I hope it turns out well in the end. Although I have next to no experience writing yaoi and I've never been in a same-sex relationship (and I certainly don't plan to be), just understand that, like Kotarou's lascivious behavior in the original, this is not meant to be taken seriously.

One more thing before I sign off: my editor, Khsellhu, told me that the teacher chasing Arato felt like a particularly strong character. It came completely out of left-field for me, as I merely intended her to be just a simple background character. Perhaps we'll be seeing more of her in the future... :D

There's still quite a few more characters to introduce, and you'll be seeing some of them in the next chapter. Hope you all are looking forward to it! :)


	3. October 5th

The alarm clock rings.

Half-asleep, my hand claws its way toward the source of the noise, slamming it silent after grabbing it. My eyes struggle to adjust to the piercing dawn, this natural light reviled by those who thrive in the dark. I toss about, refusing to give in to the morning demands.

"...uuu..." It's no use. I can't go back to sleep. And after I was having such a pleasurable dream...

The alarm rings again. The muscles in my face scrunch up, the incessant noise testing my patience. I seize the alarm, fly off my bed growling, and throw it in a random direction.

KERBASH! The alarm ceases to function. Rubbing my eyes, I soon realize that I completely destroyed the clock in the process. My drowsy gaze falls to the hand that threw it.

"Am I still...too strong?" I didn't want to admit it, but it seems letting it pass did not work well for me. The effects are permanent. If I had even touched Yoshino yesterday, I could have ripped her apart. People would get suspicious if they saw this...this 'power' of mine.

And on that note, I have no idea what time it is. Is this bad karma for yesterday? If so, I totally deserve it, all of it. I admit that now, which means I need to be even more careful. No flirting with men, no fantasizing, and no touching anyone without good reason.

"...Right," I nod at my internal resolve. "Time to go."

* * *

"...And that's why I was almost late today," I fess up to Yatori, who's wearing the strangest face the whole time I explain to him. The alarm clock bit particularly frightened him, although I kept the details of my 'abilities' secret.

"...Well," he chuckles awkwardly after a long silence. "That was...interesting. You should probably get a new alarm clock today."

"Yeah..." I sigh.

At that point, the teacher arrives, but the students around us continue to talk. There are some...uncomfortable topics floating around due to yesterday's events, which is why I chose not to speak with anyone other than Yatori today. However, there is a lot of buzz surrounding the transfer student who was supposed to arrive yesterday. His chair and desk were procured yesterday (mostly in part to a certain someone's absence), but they still sit empty. The mixture of controversial topics is quickly broken by the teacher clearing her throat, much to my relief.

"Okay, everyone," the teacher proclaims, looking about as if the time is ripe. "Let's get started."

The teacher begins the process of taking roll, but there's an energy buzzing in the air that's making me feel uncomfortable. I can't tell if it's all the buzz about Ootori or the events of yesterday, though. I might just be worrying too much.

"Now," the teacher announces as she wraps up attendance. "Before we introduce the transfer student, let me express my apologies on my behalf and the school's for making you wait a whole day."

Everyone sighs, clearly bored of all the apologizing that's been going on. These people are all here to see the transfer student, nothing more and nothing less. The teacher notices this quickly, and gets right to the action.

"Without further ado or apology," she raises her voice, "Please welcome our transfer student! Let's greet him with a round of applause."

The class collectively applauds as Ootori-san creeps in quietly. That hard-pressed look of anxiety and horror is familiar to me. If I hadn't met him before, I'd think that something didn't feel right, but now I've almost come to expect it.

"Introduce yourself to everyone, Ootori-san," she invites the petrified boy in a gleeful manner. His response is robotic and forced, keeping a firm distance from both the watchful desks and the teacher. This is almost as fun to watch as Yoshino's mannerisms are.

"I-I'm Ootori Arato," he begins, his voice rising and falling rapidly. "I-I'm a transfer student, um...pleased to...meet you all!"

Completing the forced delivery is a stiff bow to the students, who look at him with compassionate eyes.

"Pleased to meet you!" One girl chirps. Most of the boys seem a bit perplexed, but still very interested in his rigid, feeble character. The girls, however...

"He's so cute...Arato's an interesting name...what's his phone number...you think he'd like a girl like me?" I can hear all the gossip floating around like squeaky mice in the walls. It seems as if everyone has forgotten about what happened yesterday...I find some relief in this.

"Thank you, Ootori-san," the teacher chimes in. "Also, there's been some difficulty getting him a new uniform, so he'll keep wearing this one for a while. Please don't pry about it."

Everyone nods in acceptable unison.

"As for your seat," the teacher continues, lowering her voice a bit, "You'll have to use the seat in the back until we can find another seat for Yoshino-san, who is absent today."

"Ah...okay," Ootori-san responds, still a little timid. He slides through the desks sideways until he reaches the empty desk the teacher specified, and puts down his stuff there. Settling in, he looks about to see who is next to him. To his left, a guy. In front, a guy. To his right...

"Hi there," I quietly greet him with a friendly smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" He shoots straight up from his chair violently, landing on the ground behind his desk. All eyes turn reflexively to see what just happened. The teacher runs down the desks to his side, kneeling down to check his vitals.

"Ootori-san! Are you okay?! Ootori-san!" Despite her desperate pleading, it's no good. He's out cold. The teacher gets up, heaving a depressed sigh. Facing the class, she gives us some bad news.

"Ootori-san is unconscious," she tells us in a low voice. "I'll take him to the clinic. Study from the textbook while I'm gone."

"Sensei," Yatori raises his hand. "May I help you carry him?"

"That would help," she readily accepts his proposal. The two of them carry off Ootori-san's unconscious body out of the room as if they would on a hospital gurney. When the door closes, the room is rife with rumors and complaints. I think I only made things worse...

* * *

Homeroom ends on an unsurprisingly low note. Nearly everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, subtly expressed their distraught at what happened earlier throughout class. When the bell rang, the teacher shouted out a brief reminder to visit Ootori-san when time allowed. Now we are left to ourselves for a few minutes until next period starts.

"This isn't good," I anxiously mumble to Yatori. "I wonder if people are silently pointing fingers at me because of Ootori-san's reaction."

Yatori gives me this complex stare of compassion mixed with a 'You had it coming'-kind of look. I can't say I don't blame him. People are starting to avoid him as well because of what happened yesterday. Hehe, it's pretty funny...we're so close, yet so far apart...Aw, shut up!

"Are you okay, Kokoro?" Yatori's response is injected with concern. I come to myself as he says this, looking him straight in his glasses-adorned eyes.

"Yeah...I think I'm fine," I half-heartedly reply. "I'm just...nervous about all this...about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" He leans in, looking curious but also a little suspicious.

"That incident with Yoshino," I fess up. "And what happened with Ootori. I'm to blame for all that..."

"No, you aren't, Kokoro," Yatori sighs. "Yoshino was always a hard-headed girl. It's her fault that she exploded, not yours. And Ootori-san's problems are his to deal with, not yours. You being the trigger for both just happened out of circumstance. At least, that's how I see it."

"Thanks for standing up for me, Yatori-kun," I exhale in defeat, my head resting on the desk. "I just...I don't know how I can make up for all this."

"You should give Yoshino some time," Yatori responds. "As for Ootori-san, I was going to visit him during lunch break. Would you like to co-"

"YESIWOULDLOVETO!" I rise up off my desk immediately, pulling myself close to his face.

"H-hey! Let me go! Knock it off already, Kokoro! Class is starting soon!" Yatori struggles to pull away from me, and that's when the door slides open.

"Alright, class is starting," the teacher calls as he steps in the room. "Is Kanbe-san in here?"

"Right here, Sensei," he echoes back, raising his hand.

"Good, I need you for a minute before I call roll," he responds, placing his things on his desk. I watch Yatori walk up to Sensei and chat with him in a tone of voice so low I can't hear. What could they be talking about? Oh, he's coming back. He's sitting down...

"Sorry, Kokoro," he turns his head, whispering to me in an apologetic tone. "It seems like Ootori has woken up. He's requested that no female approach him, so I must go alone."

...You know, I think I'm used to this by now. All these demands taking time away from the two of us...it's just coincidence, right? He's not desperate to get away from me, it's just that he's been given a lot of responsibility. Yeah...that totally makes sense. He's not avoiding me...he's not avoiding me at all...at...all...

"Tennouji...Tennouji!"

"Uh, um, yes! Here!" I stand up in a heartbeat at the teacher's call, my face looking flustered and red hot. The class snickers at me, but the teacher clears his throat and it all stops.

"Thank you for showing up on time," he responds. "But you don't need to stand when I call your name. Please sit down."

"Yes, sir..." I sink down slowly into my chair, steam rising off the top of my head as I descend. My heart is still racing. I try taking small breaths, but it won't slow down. What am I getting myself into this morning?

As lunch break hits, I am left without company in the hallway. Yatori's already gone to meet Ootori-san, Yoshino's gone...what am I supposed to do? Eat? I'd sooner go on a diet. I need men in my life! Urrgh!

"Excuse me," a boy I don't know walks up to me. "Are you Tennouji Kokoro?"

"Uh...yeah," I answer feebly. Did my wish for men actually come true?

"I'm Inoue, and I represent the newspaper club," he introduces himself with a quick, polite bow. "Pleased to meet you."

"Um...thanks," I blush, wide-eyed at his manners. I bow in the same manner, trying not to be rude. "But what does the newspaper club want with me?"

"There is just something I wanted to ask you," he responds, pushing up his glasses. "I'll be brief. Is it true that you were accepted into this school illegally?"

"Where did that come from?" I'm genuinely shocked at this sudden question, especially coming from a boy I've never met in my life. "I've never heard such a ridiculous thing in my life."

He pulls out what looks to be a scratchpad and pencil, scribbing something down at a quick, discreet pace.

"Hold on, what are you writing?" I reach for the scratchpad, but hides it within his uniform before I can snatch it. "I don't know what you're up to, but interviewing me on such a baseless claim isn't polite."

"I'm a journalist, Tennouji-san," he explains in voice suiting a regal villain. "It's my job to be suspicious of people no matter how implausible the rumor. Now let me get to something you might be more comfortable answering."

"No thank you," I answer him in a sharp voice, walking away from him.

"I know you like Kanbe-san," he tosses a verbal needle at my back. "If you tell me what I need to know, I can tell you what he's been up to behind your back."

My ears perk up. No, don't fall for it, Kokoro. It's clearly a trap. Yatori-kun has his secrets, just as I keep mine. It's not important to know...just what does he do while I'm not looking?

Suddenly, yesterday's fantasy plays back in my head like a tape of incriminating evidence. Oh dear lord...He can't actually be serious about Ootori-san...can he? I feel myself turning, ever so slowly towards Inoue's villainous grin.

"What do you mean, exactly?" I ask him.

"Patience, Tennouji-san," he smirks, pushing up his glasses. "Tell me what I need to know first. I've seen your grades. Just how did you manage to get into our school when you got the bare minimum required to pass last year?"

"Just lucky, I guess," I shrug. "I slacked off a bit last year, thinking I could keep up and have fun at the same time. It happens to a lot of us, doesn't it?"

He takes out his sketchpad and scribbles something else in there. I don't even care anymore what he writes in there. Maybe I should just make up some silly stuff to entertain myself.

"Good, good," he muses, looking up from his sketchpad. "What sort of activities were they?"

"Hm...let's see," I start thinking up some crazy stuff with a smile on my face.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," Inoue looks at his sketchpad, skeptical of the notes he took. "You went on vacation to Alaska, starred in a James Bond movie and drilled a hole into the mantle, all in the same day last summer?"

"That's right," I nod, trying to hide a chuckle. "And don't forget that I cooked some yams there! That's the whole reason I dug down there in the first place! You know lava is the best way to toast stuff if you want it instant!"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighs, closing his sketchpad. "Well, I don't think I'll be getting anything more out of you."

"So does this mean you'll tell me?" I ask, giddy to hear the juicy bits of gossip about Yatori.

"Well, since you didn't bother telling me anything reasonable," he answers, looking tired, "I'll tell you a useless rumor I've been hearing instead. Have you heard of the Warlock of this school?"

"No," I shake my head. "Who is he?"

"He's supposed to be the president of the Occult Research Club on the third floor," he responds in a low, chilling voice. "The thing is, that club's been taken over by the Mahjong club, which is on its way out as well. It's almost like that room is cursed."

...Cursed? Sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me. Although considering the kind of horrible luck I've received the past couple days, I'm on the fence about such things. Well, I got what I paid for, at least.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you, Inoue-san," I bow respectfully.

"Really, the pleasure's all yours," he responds in a deadpan voice before bowing once again. "Trust me, Tennouji-san, your dark secrets will be mine to expose!"

He walks away, leaving me alone in the hallway again. It's rather sad when someone so entertaining walks away from you in such a sour mood. Reminds me a little of...

"No, don't think about it, Kokoro," I mumble to myself, shaking out the thought.

"Don't think about what?" I jump at the sudden voice behind my back. I turn around quickly, and suddenly see the teacher who was chasing down Ootori-san yesterday. I don't think she ever said her name, though...

"Um...it's nothing, nothing at all," I answer, embarrassed. "Uh...fancy seeing you here, ma'am..."

"Refer to me as Hanaoka-sensei, first of all," she barks. "Secondly, I'm looking for Kanbe. Where is he?"

"I thought he was in the clinic, visiting the transfer student," I tell her, a little confused.

"That's the issue," she sighs. "Both of them are missing from that room."

I gasp. I feel as if I've created a trap of my own making. Yatori isn't the kind of person to do such a thing to a guy like Ootori-san...is he?

"I'll go find them," I shout, running past the teacher towards the stairs. I hear her telling me not to run in the halls, but I don't listen. I just keep running.

At the foot of the steps down to the first floor, I make a dash for the right corridor. Several doors and students zip past my vision, my breathing growing heavier and my legs burning. By the time I reach the clinic door, I have to catch my breath before I find the strength to open the door.

The white walls of the clinic seem familiar, but not from this angle. My anxious eyes turn left to right, searching desperately for Yatori and Ootori-san. Not a peep. Where could they be?

"Is that you, Tennouji-san?" I hear the school nurse as she pokes her head out from behind a curtain. She seems surprised to see me, as am I to see her.

"Sorry for stepping in without an invitation, but I wanted to ask," I address her in a hurried tone. "Was Yatori-ku...I mean, Kanbe-kun here?"

"Indeed he was," the nurse nods. "He told me he would be taking Ootori-san to the cafeteria for some 'male bonding time', in his words. Is everything alright?"

"...Yeah," I answer, slowly nodding. "Thank you for telling me that. Excuse me."

"Hey, don't run in the halls!" I hear the nurse calling to me as I quickly leave the room. Heading in the opposite direction, I move towards the cancerous crowd of students lining up for lunch.

...Male bonding time? Something about that phrase seems really off. I wouldn't call Yatori a particularly daring person, but doing that kind of stuff in the cafeteria? Maybe that's why the crowd's so huge today.

Digging through the crowd is tougher than I thought. It's one thing to weave through a crowd, but it's another to force oneself through a literal wall made of people. I can't get into the cafeteria this way, but maybe I can try getting through from the outside. I run again in the opposite direction, this time towards the door.

 _Fweefffuuu..._

I hear the weak chirp of a muted whistle. While I'm not one to stop moving when Yatori could be putting himself at legal risk, my ears find the sound curiously attractive. I turn towards the sound as it faintly resounds in my ears again.

 _Fweeefffuuu..._

A tiny blonde-haired boy, almost as short as a grade schooler, tries desperately to channel his breath into a chrome whistle. A disposable gauze eye patch adorns his left-hand eye, the other eye squinting hard with each exhaustive breath. It's actually kind of cute. I approach his sorry figure and pluck the whistle from his mouth.

"Uwa!" He prematurely exhales as a result. Like an infant, he reaches hard to try and grab the whistle, but I'm too tall for him to snatch it, and that's saying something.

"Give it back," he squeals. "That's my whistle, and I'm a member of the disciplinary committee! I'll get you in trouble for this!"

What a cute kid. It's not every day I see such a world wonder, and I do feel sorry for him. I take a closer look at the whistle to see what the problem is.

"Did you check this thing for dust?" I ask him.

"Um..." He thinks about it for maybe two seconds, then comes to the conclusion that he needs to see the whistle to prove it. I don't blame him, so I give it back to him.

"Oh," he exclaims as he checks the whistle himself. "Excuse me."

He runs off to the men's room to clean it, at least that's what I assume. I choose to take my leave, feeling good about helping that poor kid. Let's hope his whistle works better now.

Outside, I run about to one of the cafeteria windows. I can't get a clear visual on anything because there are people and appliances blocking the windows. This must be a pretty huge deal if there are this many people in the room. I can only assume the worst for now, but how do I get in?!

 _FWEEEEEEFF!_

I hear the clear screech of a whistle to my left, and I see the same kid standing there, pointing at me.

"Violation," he states as if reciting a rulebook. "Running in the halls, inhibiting and escaping from authority, and leaving school premises without permission. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

"You got that whistle cleaned?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I did," he smiles as if nothing happened. "Thank you for telling me about the dust. It always sucks when something goes awry in this business."

"You don't say," I chuckle dryly. "By the way, do you know if there are any entrances to the cafeteria besides the front? I need to get in and meet up with my friend."

"Breaking and entering?!" He resumes his stance from earlier, finger directed at my face. "Not only are you a petty rulebreaker, you're a world-class cat burglar!"

"You give me too much credit, boy," I reply with a wry smile. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna...uh..." His once-confident stride begins to collapse, his body shaking with fear. "Uh..."

"Let me suggest something to you," I lean to his level, putting on a seductive smile. "Let's change my punishment to something that would benefit you instead. How about a date with me?"

"Huh?" He stops shaking. His eye gazes at me with awe. "A...a date?"

"Yes, a date," I repeat it to him. "You know, that thing men and women do when they want to get to know each other better. I certainly would like to get to know you better, you cuddly little pup~"

"Uuu~" He moans in serious contemplation, hugging his cheeks with his hands. I've seduced enough men to know that it's working. Finally, he looks at me with serious eyes, pointing at me again.

"Alright!" He shouts at me, trying to hide his ecstasy. "But you must keep your promise! Meet me by the restrooms during lunch break tomorrow, or else!"

"I always keep my promises, boy," I wink at him. This kid's too easy. It's going to really hurt him when I tell him I have someone else in mind, but that's how life works. It's not like some cheesy romance manga where you always get the girl. Life's full of rejection, and this kid needs to understand that not every girl is going to say yes.

Still, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's entertain this kid while Yatori-kun's still in my grasp.

"See you later!" He says as he runs off like a giddy schoolboy. Once he's out of sight, I check the windows to see if there's any conceivable way inside. It looks like the room's clearing out from what I'm seeing. Maybe lunch is almost over.

"In that case," I whisper to myself, "I should wait for the both of them at the clinic."

* * *

"Uwaah!" The two of them scream upon seeing me. My impatience has broiled into fury, fumes of shadow engulfing my form as I approach them.

"You two..." I growl as I approach them. "Kept me waiting this long..."

"Kokoro..." Yatori-kun's sweating profusely. "Please calm down..."

"Yatori-kun..." I address him with a growl. "What did you mean exactly about 'male bonding'?"

"G-go away!" Ootori-san cowers in fear behind Yatori. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a wad of bills, and throws it at me. "Take my money! Just leave us alone!"

"...Money?" I look at the wad of bills on the ground, then kick it back to them. Ootori-san's face grows paler, and he faints. Yatori kneels next to him and tries desperately to resuscitate him, to no avail. Then he looks at me, his eyes full of sorrow.

I stop moving towards them. Yatori-kun's eyes are my biggest weakness. They make me laugh, cry and get angry. This expression, however, makes me feel just a little guilty. It isn't a condescending or judgmental stare he's giving me, but a sorrowful, meek look. My lip trembles, and I fall to my knees.

"Yatori-kun..." I mutter, my head lowered so my hair covers my view of his face. "I was worried...one of the teachers told me you were gone...I had to find you..."

Yatori doesn't say anything. My utterings turn into incomprehensible blubberings, and I sob loudly. Even the nurse, who overheard everything, doesn't say a word. I just sit there and cry my heart out for what seems like forever.

"Kokoro..." At last, Yatori breaks the heavy silence. "We...have class soon. We should get going."

Yatori stands up, entrusting the care of Ootori-san to the nurse, and reaching over to pick me up. I seize his legs, squeezing out whatever tears are left on me and dampening his pant legs with them. For a moment, he does nothing.

Then, he reaches down and pats me on the head. I stop crying, my eyes now red and a little swollen. I resort to moaning instead. "Uuu..."

"Kokoro," Yatori repeats in the same calm, emotionally-distant tone. "Please...let's go."

I stand up, but I don't let go of him, instead whipping about and riding along his back. Excusing ourselves, we leave the clinic and head to class.

The next period ends in a flash. I feel so tired right now, I just want to rest my head on the desk. Some of my female buddies (if I can still call them that after yesterday) ask me what's wrong with my eyes, but I don't answer. I just tell them I want to be left alone for today. Even Yatori-kun gets concerned, but he comes to the same conclusion. School feels utterly pointless, and in every class I just feel like going home.

As the last bell rings and everyone stands up to leave, I'm the only one slumped against the desk. By now, Ootori-san has come back to class to collect the work he missed, but I didn't care. I wanted to cry, but there weren't tears left in me. Maybe they'll come back if I head home.

The halls by now are unsurprisingly empty. The only people left on campus are people with clubs to attend to, such as Yatori. I don't care for any of the clubs at school, since I don't have any particular interests besides certain types of romantic works. Maybe I should pick up a couple more of those on the way home...

My feet drag as I approach the shoe closet by the front door of the school. I lack the energy to even wave to the stray teacher or student coming by. I slowly and quietly exchange my school slippers for my street shoes...

"Hey, Tennouji," I hear someone call out to me behind me. "Are you alright?"

I turn around and see Hanaoka-sensei standing at the tail end of the shoe closet. I don't know if I should be honest with her. I've only known her a couple days, but she does seem concerned. Perhaps she's the only one who will be willing to listen to me right now.

"Not really," I answer her glumly. "It's kind of a long story. I'm not sure someone like you has time to listen to it..."

"It's my duty as teacher to listen to what my students have to say," she answers. "Frankly, I'm concerned for you. I've seen your records. You struggle to keep up with classes no matter what subject you take."

"Well, that's also something I can't really explain," I exhale a dry chuckle, then I take a deep breath and sigh. She approaches me and looks me in the eye.

"I'm willing to listen," she says in a sharp, subtly intimidating voice. I'm feeling a little uncomfortable with her looking at me like that. I step back a couple paces without breaking eye contact.

"Hanaoka-sensei," I begin. "Have you ever felt conflicted about someone before?"

"As in, whether or not I'm in love with them?" She comes to the obvious conclusion, but I shake my head.

"More like, whether or not I should pursue someone else," I answer her, looking down. "Yato-er...Kanbe-kun and I have known each other for a while. We've held hands, we've dated...I think we were pretty close to kissing once. But it became clear that he wasn't willing to commit to our relationship."

"Go on," she grumbles as I look back up at her, her eyebrow raised in interest.

"Sensei...I don't think I've ever been in love any stronger than with him," I continue, my voice straining in desperation. "He's told me...and Yoshino...that he's not interested in girls. I'm fine with us remaining friends...but it hurts to think about how he'll never hold my hand...or hug me...ever again..."

I find tears to let loose again, just when I thought I'd lost the ability to cry. As they fall onto the floor, Hanaoka-sensei puts her hand on my shoulder and moves my head to face hers. She takes a deep breath, and exhales through her nose.

"You should pursue someone else," she tells me in a flat tone. "If Kanbe's not interested, it's for the best."

"How can you just say that to me?!" I scream at her unintentionally. "I've invested months trying to get him to notice me for who I really am, and you just tell me to let him go?!"

"The answer is obvious!" Her voice cuts my heart into scarlet ribbons. "I'm not an expert on love, but Kanbe's clearly expressed that he does not love you the same way you love him. Think about it. Would marriage be comfortable for you if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with you?"

I don't answer. I never thought about it that way. Yatori would find every excuse to stay away from me, to talk to his 'friends' or join some club I couldn't care less about. He's moved on, and roping him into something I want to do would make him sad. I think about that face I saw in the clinic the other day. He'd have that face my entire married life. It'd make us both miserable.

"...You're right," I mutter, having finished off the last of my tears. "But now who do I turn to?"

"Do you have other male friends?" She asks me. "I think Ootori would be a wonderful opportunity, if you can get him to calm down."

"Yeah," I nod. "Perhaps you're right."

Wow, I actually feel...good. It's like all the pain's draining away, a new door opening up in a hall of closed paths. I feel like I can go anywhere, do anything I want. I want to thank Hanaoka-sensei for her help, but the words won't leave my mouth properly.

"Thhhaannksss..." is all I can manage.

Hanaoka-sensei simply smiles. She pats my shoulder, and starts back towards the school interior. I'm left speechless at the shoe locker, the setting sun dyeing the scene a reddish-orange. I turn to the light, and inhale through my nose the fresh evening air of Kazamatsuri.

"I can be free of him," I sigh with a hopeful smile. "I can finally let go...of Yatori-kun."

* * *

I spend the night alone in my big house. My parents haven't come home for weeks because of work, not that I care. They can stay away forever for all I care. It's pretty fun sort-of-living on my own. However...

"Okay, everything's locked," I affirm myself as I click the last door shut. All the windows have been locked as well. My defenses against physical intruders are flawless. In case anyone does break in, though, I have that shinai from earlier. It should work okay on burglars.

Anyway, I need to get to bed. An overwhelming feeling of fear arises within me as I reach for the light switch, however. I don't want to turn the lights off, but I can't sleep with them on.

CLICK!

Darkness covers the room. Shivering with fright, I immerse myself in my bed. I want Hiiragi-kun to protect me tonight, so I hug his body pillow likeness.

"Protect me, Hiiragi-kun," I chatter. "Just like you protected Takara-kun to the end..."

For the record, those two are lovers in a BL manga I've read. If you couldn't guess, Hiiragi-kun was the dominant one in the relationship. Takara-kun was a wuss, but he got more confident in later volumes. Hiiragi-kun will always be my husbando, though.

I still can't sleep after hugging a body pillow. What am I going to do if Hiiragi-kun keeps me up all night? Maybe I should read the next volume of Another Man's Treasure. I get up and stumble up to my desk, holding Hiiragi-kun all the way there.

CLICK!

The incandescent bulb of the desk lamp flickers on. The most recent issue of AnoMa lies flat and straight before us. The cover makes my mouth water.

"Alright, where were we?" I flip open the book and look at the plot recap. It seems Takara-kun feels his relationship with Hiiragi-kun is bringing down his relationship with his friends, so he's avoiding Hiiragi-kun for the time being. Somehow that feels oddly familiar...

I turn to the first page of the manga. It starts with Hiiragi-kun confronting Takara-kun about the matter on the rooftop, the wind blowing against their hair and clothes. The first to speak is Takara-kun.

 _Okay, you called me up here. What did you want?_

Hiiragi-kun advances a few steps, saying nothing. Growing a little timid, Takara-kun backs up at a similar pace.

 _D-don't come any closer! I don't want you too close!_

 _Why?_ Hiiragi-kun asks him bluntly. Takara-kun panics. He's up against the fence now, gripping it tightly. He's bound to be taken hostage now.

 _W-Why?! WHY?! I'll tell you darn well why! My friends think you're creepy! That you're not like everyone else!_

Hiiragi-kun is unfazed. He keeps advancing. Takara-kun's speech gets faster and more panicky.

 _I think they're right! You aren't like everyone else...you aren't afraid to show your true self to others! You've made me a better man, Hiiragi-kun...and that's why...That's why...!_

Hiiragi-kun is on top of him. It's the perfect setup for a classic makeout scene. My heart is pounding faster than I can count. All of the tension and buildup of this arc...will pay off right here!

 _Takara-kun..._

Silence. Takara-kun's eyes widen, frozen in fear and awe. It's all up to Hiiragi-kun now...

 _I understand._

Hiiragi-kun lets go of the fence. He turns his back on Takara-kun and walks away. Takara-kun simply stands there, wide-eyed and trembling. His best friend, the man that's made him the most happy in life, is leaving him out of respect. That should make him happy, but it doesn't. Why? Why doesn't it make him happy? Fight, Takara-kun! Tell him how you really feel!

 _Hiiragi-kun!_

Takara-kun rushes up to Hiiragi-kun as his hand reaches for the door, and hugs him tightly. He sobs profusely and blubbers incoherently, but the feeling reaches Hiiragi-kun's heart...and he smiles.

"Wow, that was a good chapter," I exclaim with joy. "Too bad things didn't get hot. They'd better get some action going in the next chapter."

The excitement's made me feel exhausted. It's prime time to head back to bed, so I turn off the light and take Hiiragi-kun with me. Instead of hugging him, I use him as a head pillow, making sure to rest my head on his abs.

"Ah, so relaxed," I exhale in satisfaction. I feel so free, so independent. I should have no problem sleeping now. In fact, I can feel sleep's gentle embrace right now. It's like a real man is holding me.

I must be slipping into a dream. Yes, this must be a dream. A dream that smells of the rainforest...

"...Huh?" Something seems wrong. Although I want to sleep, a tinge of anxiety creeps back in. I open my eyes in response.

There's...someone on top of me.

* * *

EisenKoubu here again! Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it's been a long time coming, but Oct. 6th took me a while to write and I haven't even finished editing it. At this rate, I might not finish this story before the year is over... ^^;

I noticed a lot of positive response from the first couple chapters. Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing, guys! You are what keeps me motivated to write these unfathomably long stories. Quite honestly, I don't know if I would have written past Oct. 4th if nothing happened. I'm glad you guys like this story, and I'll do my best to keep the story going for you guys!

Here's some fun facts: my editor found almost no problems with this chapter in particular, so it feels as if I'm getting a bit more comfortable writing for these characters now. I'm keeping the details of my story plan under wraps for now, but quite honestly I'm very proud with how I handled Shizuya in this and the next chapter. I certainly wouldn't mind writing a character arc for him if it comes to that. ^^

In fact, quite a lot was cut from this chapter specifically. The initial encounter with Inoue used to lead up to a chase scene, where Inoue would try to creepily stalk Kokoro until she tried to shake him off at the cafeteria. If I had kept the scene, it would have meant that Kokoro would have to go back to the clinic for injuries, and I don't like repetition of that particular kind.

Hanaoka-sensei's original name was Renaru-sensei, which I always meant to be more of a placeholder name anyway. Since Messiah and the GBP _technically_ exist in the same universe, I felt it would add to the world by giving this teacher that name. How is she related to Chizuru, exactly? That'll be a secret for now.

The scene where Hanaoka-sensei consoles Kokoro also had a few different lines that I ended up cutting out, and they mostly had to do with setting up Kokoro's relationship with Shizuya more than anything. I figured the establishing scene was enough and I hate it when I have to decide a character's fate a la a visual novel's choice window. Now I understand why this site doesn't like interactivity in fanfics. ^^;

Once again, thanks for reading and please look forward to the next chapter! :D


	4. Side Story 1 - Yatori's Study Session

**With Me in My Room – Yatori's Study Session**

"Ugh...man, Kokoro," Yatori expresses his disdain as I close the front door behind him. "Did we have to do a study session during a rainstorm?"

"I'd never get you to study with me any other day," I quip back at him. "My room is on the right."

"Where's the laundry room? I'm far more interested in that," he asks from the other end of the hallway.

I breathe a stressful sigh, and the sky rumbles similarly. Yatori loves the rain, but he hates studying. When we agreed to do a study session for the test coming up, he seemed ecstatic. Now, I'm not so sure what he wants to do.

"Hey, is this your dryer?" Yatori shouts from across the house. "Can I dry my clothes here?"

"That's fine," I call back. "I'll be in my room when you're ready."

"'Kay~" I hear Yatori taking his...his shirt off...

Oh my gosh, no. Don't think about it, Kokoro. You need to distance yourself from him. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Just go in your room...yes, that's good. Now lock the door...yes, good job. Now take off your wet clothes...

 _Knock knock~_

"Kokoro?"

"Hiiiiii~!" I jump! The sound of Yatori's voice spooks me. Thank goodness I remembered to lock the door, or that would have been a...

"I'm coming in," he announces. He tries the knob, but finds it locked. "Hey, Kokoro, can you open the door for me?"

"Um! Y-Yes...just a...minute..." My voice trails off as I struggle to replace my wet clothing with dry ones.

"What was that?" Yatori shouts, confused.

"JUST A MINUTE!" I scream angrily at the top of my lungs. In my hasty search I knock over some loose clothing hanging in my drawers. Coat hangers rattle anxiously. I find a thin t-shirt and some jogging pants in the abyss of my disorganized drawers, and quickly slip them on. I fly for the door lock, and switch it unlocked.

"Come in~!" As I gather myself together, Yatori opens the door. His first impression upon seeing the room is a look of confounded bewilderment. The room is a mess, strewn with loose clothing both dirty and wet. I shiver from the anxiety of the moment, perhaps a little chilly from the autumn rain.

"Your room has an interesting sense of feng shui," Yatori remarks, his right hand grazing his clean-shaven chin. "Do you need some of these cleaned up?"

"Uh...yeah," I nod with an embarrassed smile. "Kuh-choo!"

My cutesy sneeze makes Yatori jump. "Did you catch a cold?"

"I hope not," I sniff as I rub my nose. "It feels a little chilly in here..."

"Let me get you wrapped up in a blanket," he speaks with determination, turning straight for the door.

"Wait," I stop him quickly. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just need to turn down the AC...Kuh-choo!"

"That doesn't sound fine to me," he answers with a gentle empathy to his voice. "Do you have tea leaves?"

"Yes, in one of the kitchen cabinets," I tell him as I rub my nose. "Why do you ask?"

"I think we'll both need some hot tea," he nods with a shaky smile. Being sick in the same house as Yatori...suddenly that doesn't sound so bad. I nod silently, giving him permission to help.

"I'll grab some blankets," he smiles as he heads outside the room. I sit on the floor, hugging my knees. The chill is tensing up my nerves. I can hear the chattering of my teeth. I really am sick, aren't I?

"Uuu...Kuh-choo! Uuu..."

* * *

"Ah-phfoo!" By the time Yatori's finished with the tea, we're both wrapped in thick quilts like sorcerer's robes and sneezing up a storm. Yatori tries his best not to sneeze on nor spill the tea he just made. My shivering is subsiding, but now I'm feeling hot and sweaty. I want to shed this blanket...

"What are you...Ah-phfoo!" Yatori upsets his glass of warm tea, making a small puddle on the table. "Aw, darn!"

"You need a towel?" I ask him, quivering a bit from Yatori's sudden frustration.

"Yes, quic-!" Yatori stops in the middle of his sentence. His intense gaze looks toward me. His dilated eyes soften the longer they look at me. Is he worried about my health? I don't think he should be.

His eyelids droop, and he turns toward the door. Without any sort of pause, he escapes the room and shuts the door behind him. I'm left a confused, sweaty mass of skin and clothes, half-wrapped in a thick blanket. He's always been a strange boy, but that looked odd even for him.

"Man, now I really need the AC," I groan. Slipping out of my blanket like peeling plastic off a candy bar, I walk a few paces towards the door before I start shivering again.

"Kuh-choo! Ugh..." I lament how sickly I've become. I don't have any tissues with me, so I wipe off my nose with my hand. I'll have to remember to wash it later.

Opening the door, I search around for any sign of Yatori before I move over to the AC unit. The hall is deathly quiet. Where on earth did that idiot go? Well, no matter. The AC unit should be close by.

"Here," I exclaim in a whisper. The console has a dashboard displaying the temperature in degrees Celsius, along with two buttons for temperature control. I turn the temperature down five degrees, and I hear a click and soft whirring sound as cold air blows through the grates in the floor. I sit by one of them.

"Ah..." The cool blast of air from the grate soothes my sweaty figure. I feel relaxed for but a moment.

"Kuh-choo! Kuh-choo!" I fire off rapid sneezes in succession. My nerves tense up once again, leaving me shivering. I desperately try to leave the grate and head back to my room, but my muscles lock up, and I collapse onto the floor.

"Uuu...Yatori-kun...help me..." I groan for help, but no one answers. Am I going to die? It's just a cold, but...do people die from colds? I'd hate to think the worst, but seeing how I can't move...

"Uuu...Kya-choo! Uuaah..." I start crying, helpless as an infant.

"Kokoro!" Yatori gasps from behind me. I hear his footsteps clamoring over to me, and pulling my limp form away from the cold hardwood floor. I feel his rigid back warming my chest, the comfort of his assistance subsiding my fears. My tears moisten his neck.

"What are you thinking," he berates me while pulling me back into the room, "Shedding your blanket and turning down the heat? You must be suicidal!"

"Uuu..." Like a child being disciplined by a father, I weep geysers onto his shirt.

"Come on now," he grunts as he puts me down, wrapping my blanket back around me. "Drink your tea before it gets cold. We might as well keep warm while the rain's still pouring outside."

The warmth of the thick blanket feels artificial compared to Yatori's backside. I don't know whether to feel guilt for what I've done or longing for his warm skin. It makes me want to strip away my clothes and hug myself for an hour, thinking about my cruel armored knight on a fair steed. I sip my tea. It's cold and bitter.

"What's wrong?" Yatori asks in a softer, but no less concerned voice.

"...Cold. Bitter." I murmur truthfully.

"Shucks," he grumbles in a low voice. "Let me make you some more."

"No," I immediately halt him after he takes my cup. "...Stay."

Yatori stands there looking stoic and all, my teacup in his hand. The patter of raindrops distracts from any noise, even that of our own thoughts. For what feels like a full minute, Yatori ponders the features of my whimpering cowl, before breathing a heavy sigh.

"Alright," he exhales deeply. "If you don't want tea, we can settle for the next best thing."

Suddenly my curiosity piques. What does he mean by 'next best thing'? No sooner do I think this than Yatori kneels by me and unwraps my blanket, wrapping himself inside it with me.

"Let's sit tight here," he grunts, adjusting his positioning. "It'll be a cold night tonight. You'll need my warmth."

My cheeks are unbelievably hot right now. It's like God is granting me the answer to my prayers, except Yatori isn't naked. I feel euphoric, yet at the same time feeling completely unworthy to be this close to the man I've dreamed of settling down with. I want to scream.

"Are you feeling warmer now, Kokoro?" Yatori asks me this as my mind scrambles in a million different places.

"Uh, ah! Er...yeah...a little," I mutter at various decibels. It's hard to contain how I feel right now. If it were any other boy, I probably wouldn't feel this way. But this is Yatori-kun, so...I feel like I can let him do whatever he wants with me.

"Tell me when you feel warm enough," he asks of me in a kind voice. "We'll have to work on homework sooner or later. No use avoiding it now."

There's that awkward, goofy smile of his again. Oh man, I'd kiss him right now if I could. I know he wouldn't be comfortable with that, though. Like he did for me, I can settle for the 'next best thing'.

"Huh? Kokoro, what are you...?" His surprised reaction to my clingy embrace is instant. What stops him is another sneeze from me.

"Kuh-choo! Ugh..." I rub my nose on Yatori's short sleeve.

"Oh my gosh, Kokoro," Yatori exclaims in disbelief. "That is disgusting. Aaugh...Now I have to wash this shirt, too."

"I'm sorry," I apologize with a squeak. "I just...don't go."

"What?" Yatori looks at me, unsure if he heard me right.

"Don't go," I repeat myself with greater conviction. "You're...warm."

Yatori exhales through his nose, and I can feel his body slowly surrendering to my embrace. Yes...this is where we should stay. Not lovers, not nobodies either, just...close. We're close friends. Let the rain sweep us away into slumber, and everything will be alright. Just let us...sleep...

"Hey, Kokoro," Yatori asks, nuzzling his head towards me. "Wanna do it?"

My eyes flash open. I fly out of the blanket and land crookedly on my bed. In a frenzied stammer, I struggle to find the words to speak to him, but it all comes out as "Wha...ma...yato...aaAAH!"

"Relax," Yatori shows his goofy smile again. "It's time to do homework."

I suddenly realize what Yatori did. He was baiting me, and I took it like an idiot. I don't feel angry about it, though. Just exhausted, perhaps defeated. I've come to realize just how cold I've been without Yatori's warmth. And now...

"Ahahaha...I get ya," I laugh half-heartedly. "Yeah, let's do homework."

* * *

The continual pattering of the rain masks the sound of graphite scratching paper vigorously. My mind is trying to wrap itself around this stupid algebra problem, and it's making my head spin. Frustrated, I lean back onto the frame of my bed.

I look at Yatori. He seems intensely focused on a similar problem. Judging from the incompleteness of the problem, as well as the state of his half-shaven eraser, he looks to be struggling as well. I pity him.

"Yatori-kun," I ask him with calm curiosity. "How come we never date anymore?"

"I'm not looking to get a girlfriend, Kokoro," he answers firmly, eyes glued to his paper. "It's too much trouble for me right now."

"Is it too much trouble to have fun once in a while?" I ask him, forcing my words a little.

"Well, no," he looks up at me, eyes in an weird glare. "I try to be a fun-loving guy as much as I can, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I have things to do."

"Like what? The gardening club?"

"Not just the gardening club," he shakes his head. "I was elected as the assistant class rep, and since Preacher went away to Italy for a while, I had my work cut out for me."

"Why did you choose to be assistant class rep?" I ask, curious about why he got the position.

"I like people," he answers with a calm smile. "People don't like me as much as I like them, so I wanted to change that. I challenge myself every day to make at least one new friend a week, and stick with them all that week. Ootori-san just so happened to be the perfect candidate last week."

"Eehh?" I'm quite astounded at what Yatori's putting himself through. It's a noble goal, and it makes my own goals kind of selfish by comparison. Something worries me, though, and it's a little hard to put into words.

"Does that mean I'm just a...a statistic...to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Yatori asks in loud disbelief. "You're my friend. You'll always be my friend. What makes you think you're just a name on a list to me?"

"Precisely the fact that we don't hang out together much anymore," I plead with him flat-out. "I want to have fun with you, but you keep pushing me away. It hurts my feelings. It hurts me. Please, Yatori...for once, let's hang out like we did before."

"I..." Yatori tries to speak, but the words won't come out. His head lowers down to his homework, full of his chickenscratch and floral drawings. The rain continues to patter as a long, heavy silence pervades us both. A warm anticipation swells up inside me as I await his answer. Impatient as I am, I add in something to convince him further.

"I won't ask you to marry me again," I mutter. "I'll leave that up to you to decide. Just...make me feel like I'm your best friend. You don't have to..."

"Alright," Yatori cuts me off. My eyes widen.

"...What?" I gasp.

"After the rain passes," he promises me with a growing pleasure, "Let's go have a walk around the town, together."

A large smile blooms on my face. My heart bursts with joyful warmth, and I feel accomplished. It should have been just a homework study session, but if this brings me one step closer to Yatori, I wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

"Yes," I express my joy. "Thank you, Yatori-kun!"

* * *

It's been a while, everyone! EisenKoubu here. Last I checked, it's been about two months since any activity going on with this story. The reason for this is simple: I grew more interested in other projects. However, I gathered up some inspiration recently (mostly due to the fact that I'm reading actual books again), and I cooked up this little piece of fluff for you guys. :)

As I have probably said before, I love Kokoro and Yatori as characters. I think they are some of my finest work thus far. Like their canon counterparts, they always leave me wondering if they'll actually get together, and that's kind of the purpose of this short story.

Now, unlike the previous chapters, I didn't run this story by my usual editor (in fact, this may be a surprise to him), so whether or not it could actually fit within the story's canon is debatable. I can always make edits later, but something I would like to know is if there's a demand for smaller, semi-canon stories like this. I have ideas for some of the remaining characters (two of which I still have yet to reveal), but how soon they'll be written may depend on demand. Of course, I'll also be writing the actual story in conjunction, but I've been wanting to inject a bit more fun into the setting for a while now. This is my chance to do that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and please look forward to the next chapter in the near future! :)


	5. Side Story 2 - An Evening with Arato

**An Awkward Errand – A Evening with Arato**

* * *

Class folded after some silent tension between myself and Ootori-san. He was still nervous despite the relative distance of past events leading to terrible first impressions. By this point, however, I felt that his attitude wasn't my fault, at least for the most part. Yes, I was angry at him sometimes, and he always shrunk back when I got too close. Yet I feel that somehow, there's a small spark developing between us. Not of the romantic kind; at least, I don't think so.

Earlier in the day, after dropping my eraser on purpose to get a reaction out of him, I beheld the state of my notebook. It was almost full. If I didn't buy a new one, I would find myself forced to share with a classmate I know. I didn't want to borrow from Yatori; he still seemed hurt after I found a picture he didn't want me to see. Nakatsu-kun was another option, but I felt bad about pestering him for something as petty as a new notebook.

…Could I borrow from Ootori-san?

No, I should just go buy one from the store. He wouldn't lend me notes attached to a ten-meter pole. As long as I hurry, I should make it before nightfall.

 _Chirichiri~!_ The beeper Senri-senpai lent me goes off with an incessant screech. He didn't put in a switch to turn it off, so I finish packing and run for the third floor. Multiple classmates give me disturbed stares on my way out.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I scream at him after kicking the door open. "You're lucky it beeped after class ended!"

"And what would you have done if it rang earlier, milady?" Senri-senpai scoffs through his nose. I crumpled my wicked fist, but he just laughs.

"It was a jest," he smiles without any hint of remorse. "I already knew you were out of class by the time I called you up here. You know, cameras and all that."

I wanted to hit him so bad, but I didn't want to waste time pummeling him while I still needed a notebook. After he turned the beeper off, he crossed his fingers while sitting back in his chair like a villain.

"I didn't call you up here for my own amusement, for the record. There's something on my mind that I just can't tell Arato right now, so I thought I'd tell you."

"What's so important that you can't tell Ootori-san about? Isn't he your most trusted servant or whatever?"

"I prefer the term 'accomplice', but you're not wrong. I selected Arato to help me because of his abilities, but he's not at all delicate about certain social matters. That's where you come in."

I raised a quick eyebrow. "…What can I do?"

"Put simply, I perceive Arato is lonely. He'll never admit it, but I think I can bring something out of him if I make the right push. Thus, I ask you, as his compatriot and friend, to spend time with him."

Spend time…with Ootori? Is he cray-cray?! Ootori wouldn't go out with a degenerate like me! He's far too sensitive. We practically walk different paths of life; how can I 'push' him to do anything?

"Why me? He only talks to me when he needs to. The mere fact that I'm a girl…"

"Woman, there's no changing the fact that men are conscious about anyone with a vagina. Arato likes you more than you think. I see it in his virgin eyes."

I can't read Senri-senpai's face, but his language is just terrible. I can't believe this guy one minute after harassing me in a verbal fashion. It should be illegal for him to hold so much power over the students and faculty of this school.

And yet, I can't say Ootori didn't change in the time since I first met him. There was a softness in him; not a childish innocence like Nakatsu-kun, but something more…feminine? At best I'd call it a poor imitation, but I felt somehow that I could relate to him. I'm not against dating him, at least.

"Alright," I sigh. "Am I left alone to plan this?"

"I'm not against pushing you along. Here," he hands me a small manila envelope, "show this to the restaurant on the intersection of Kamio and Misaka, and you won't have to pay anything."

"Really?!" I was beyond amazed. How much authority did he have? Oh, who cares? Free food!

"Really. Now, go forth, and tell me about the sex afterwards. And don't throw away that beeper! I've only got so many of those."

I walked away, too happy to care about his obscene choice of words.

* * *

I say I'm a degenerate, but that's because I think discipline's overrated. Moral guardians like Class Rep and Nakatsu-kun led a life I could never take up. Senri-senpai, on the other hand, offended me. Yatori felt like the only guy I could talk to on a regular basis. Maybe I was blind to his faults for a time, but they were never huge faults.

Point being, Ootori was the only logical answer in terms of who to seduce next. I knew his route prior to leaving for the day. He liked to study alone in the library for a little while after class.

As I entered the library, a cold, uneasy air fell upon me. I don't usually visit this place except for research purposes, but what really struck me today was the lack of noise. Whenever I visited the library, I found at least one person searching a nearby shelf or tending to the front desk. Here it was completely empty. It was like stepping into another world.

Ootori was the only human being in the room. He sat by a table, sketching out answers to complicated math problems and essays on dead poets. His diligence wasn't what shocked me, it was his focus. He seemed so absorbed into what he was doing, I swore I was looking at a different person. The timid, gynophobic Ootori…in his natural state.

"Ootori-san?" As his name broke the silence, so too did this image of his break by making eye contact with me. His joints bent with feeble character, and his arms relaxed a little.

"Tennouji Kokoro," he sighed, a little nervous. "…What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I hid my hands behind my back. "Can you, um, go out with me? Tonight?"

We looked at each other for the space of sixty seconds, before he shakes out of his trance.

"Huh? Uh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he rubbed his eyes. "Homework fatigue, you know."

"Yeah," I chuckled in friendly compliance.

"Could you repeat that for me, then?"

"Yeah, um," I took a deep breath. "Please go out with me tonight!"

"…WHAT?!" The hallowed silence of the library shattered with his screams. His face blazed hot almost instantly, sweating hard to keep himself cool. His breathing accelerated; his rapid panic was contagious.

"Ootori-san?! Calm down, please!" I almost touched him, but he scrambled out of his chair and held himself against a far-off wall. He stared me down with a look that seemed like I was out for his life.

"W-we can't," he stammers. "A-although I am happy…I can't."

"Why not? Is it your fear? Are you afraid of me because I'm…?"

"N-no," he shakes his head like a wet dog. "I…There's someone else."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Someone else?"

"Yeah, someone else," he affirms without any real necessity. "We've been engaged for a while…"

"Engaged?!" I didn't think such a guy would even get a date, much less propose!

"Yes, engaged!" He almost screams out the word. "We've known each other since I was a boy."

"Childhood friend?!" No wonder he gets along with Yatori!

"Well, not quite. I never really saw her until recently."

Sounds like an arranged marriage to me. He doesn't seem happy talking about it. It could be because he's so uncomfortable right now, but as I continued to listen, it seemed apparent how much this woman made him uneasy.

"She's rather clingy whenever I do see her," he groans. "I don't get what makes her so happy to see me. We always go on shopping trips and eat out together, but it never feels fun for me. My mom insists I'm going to marry her, but if this is what married life feels like, I don't want it!"

He coughs with violence, his lungs attempting to burrow out through his mouth. He fell to his knees and coughed and cried helplessly. His body's reaction to these memories was horrible; I don't know how he lives through it. At that moment a female staff member walks in, dropping books to rush to his aid.

"Hey, are you alright?!" His reaction gets worse as she approaches.

"Get away from him!" I slapped away her hand, just before she could touch him. She looked at me with great shock; without words, she demanded an explanation.

"He's just afraid," I tell her. "He needs to be left alone."

* * *

I wasted so much time at the library that by the time I left the school, I surmised that the school supply stores were closed. I wasn't upset by my failure. In fact, I kinda expected it. It was stupid to think that playing nice with Ootori was going to do away with his fear. He needed to overcome that himself, not with my help.

Anyway, my final object of the night was to return home, despite my reluctance to do so. I was through with ghosts for one month, though fighting it was still impossible. I needed as much sleep as I could get.

The memory of a peaceful nighttime atmosphere was long gone. Already I could feel a chill, an ominous presence as I unlocked the door. I paid it no mind and went inside.

I took a hot shower with the door locked. It felt like the classic setup to a slasher film. I was pretty sure ghosts couldn't pick up knives, unless it was a poltergeist. As water washed over my soapy hair, I prayed in my heart that nothing would happen tonight.

I managed to step out of the shower without incident, but I wasn't letting my guard down. I stepped carefully to my room, wrapping myself in a bathrobe instead of a towel. I entered the battlefield and fled to my bed like a soldier underneath his bunker. I checked the windows.

Nothing.

It almost felt like I was working myself up over nothing. Only the unexpected chime of the doorbell could unnerve me further.

 _Ding-dong~_

Speak of the devil. I rose from my bed and approached the door, gripping my old wooden shinai. If it's the ghost, it's rather polite today, ringing the doorbell like this. I unlock the door slowly, and crack it open.

I don't see the ghost. Instead, I see Ootori.

"Tennouji-san?" Ootori peeks his face into the crack. "Are you okay?"

I lower my guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Yatori-kun gave me the address," he smiles, looking rather shy. "I don't want to bother you too much tonight, but I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For how I reacted in the library. It was…unsightly of me."

"No, no," I shake my head. "I should be sorry. It wasn't my idea to ask you out like that, although…I didn't disagree with it."

"Tennouji-san?"

"Senri-senpai suggested it. He discerned that you needed attention. He only asked me to go out with you because he cared about you! And I felt the same way!"

"Tennouji-san…I…"

"Please…don't apologize for something you have no control over. I understand you can't associate with a girl like me. There's no need to be sorry about who you are!"

"Tennouji-san!" He shouts me to silence. After a few moments of it, he looks away from me. "…May I come in?"

"O-of course not! I'm not decent!"

"No, I mean…" He composes himself and looks me in the eye. "…Can I kiss you?"

As if timed to the word, my heart skipped several beats. A hot warmth glowed in my chest, drying the parts that were still wet. I couldn't help but gawk at him. I never though a boy as miserable as him could ask such a thing. It brought tears to my eyes.

"T-Tennouji-san?" Before he could ask what was wrong, I flung the door open and embraced him. He jumped up in shock, but couldn't escape my grasp. In the scuffle, our lips met.

The sensation was intense, but awkward. The warmth of his lips was satiating, but he wasn't fully relaxed. It was clear neither of us kissed before. Eventually, the both of us settled into the soft, sweet touch of sensitive skin the ritual lent us. I don't know how he felt, but I was happy. I was elevated above all high school women. I felt like I could be with Ootori forever.

Our lips parted, and the two of us stood to breathe. It wasn't at all like the manga I read, but I knew I wanted more. Ootori reacted more violently after the kiss, trying to wipe his lips of excess spit. If it was any other guy, I might've thought it rude, but it was Ootori. To do anything with him required patience.

"Um…sorry about that," I chuckled. "I might've been too hard…"

"N-no, no," he blubbered. "I'm just…not used to this. You were my first kiss."

"Holy crap, really?" I gasped. "What about your fiancée?"

"She won't even let me do that," he confessed. "Who cares about that woman, anyway?"

We both laughed out there in the dark, perhaps a little louder than was acceptable at that hour. It didn't matter to us, however. This was a moment to laugh, to celebrate. As far as I was concerned, I was going out with the transfer student. That big, brave wimp, Arato Ootori.

Because of him, no ghost could bother me that night.

* * *

EisenKoubu here. Wow, it's been a long time. I can barely remember why I started writing this in the first place. ^^;

I noticed a brief spike in views and likes recently, so I decided to revisit this story. Looking over what I had written almost one year ago, it appears that I am completely out-of-touch with my original vision. I left the group that helped me kickstart this project, I haven't read Rewrite in a long while (although if I'm lucky, it may not be long before I can), and my writing style has changed since I put this down. So I've decided that, if people still want me to keep this going, there's going to be some changes to how I write this.

First, I'm dropping the grander narrative I had planned altogether. I won't be deleting the chapters I've already posted, but I won't be following a consistent continuity anymore. I have zero patience or passion left to write long chapters like I once did.

Second, at least three more short stories like this one will follow, one for each of the remaining boys. After which, I will declare the project complete, and any future stories I write will be at my own pace.

Last, but not least, I am declaring these side stories non-canon. They will have zero bearing on the grander narrative; I am just writing these because I don't want these characters to go to waste. I know that sounds non-committal, but to be honest, I've grown to a point where I prefer writing original stories over fanfiction. Until I come up with a new project, it's likely that these side stories will be the last thing I ever post on this site.

From the bottom of my heart, I thank my loyal readers. I apologize if you guys were anticipating a conclusion to the grander narrative. I promise that in return, the last three stories I post here will not disappoint. Look out for them when they're finished!

(One last bit, since he hasn't been introduced in the grander narrative, Akase Senri is the name of the male Akane in this story. As you can tell, he's kinda haughty and vulgar. ^^;)


	6. Side Story 3 - In His Name

**In His Name – Lucius' Secret Trial**

* * *

I felt as though I had woken up from the most wonderful dream this morning. It wasn't every night that I took part in such a sexy dream, but when I woke up, all I could remember was the feeling. Who was it that I kissed? It couldn't be anything other than a guy, I could tell that much. I felt relieved by that fact alone.

There was a volume of AnoMa on my desk. I must have read it last night and garnered a pleasant fantasy from it. That reminded me, I was concerned about my fellow degenerates. I took out my phone and looked for them in my contacts.

Akari Furuhara and Kaori Suzuki were my partners-in-crime. The two of them were already friends when I met them, which was at a club recruitment fair. They were members of the literature club at the time. I wasn't interested, but a fairly long conversation came from our shared taste in manga. I think they were quite surprised at how open I was about it.

Eventually, we started meeting regularly in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. It was the only surefire place to avoid authority figures like Class Rep. Some girls would get upset that we took so long in there, but there were plenty other bathrooms to go around.

Furuhara-san's phone was unresponsive. I knew she wasn't comfortable keeping her phone on all the time, so I let it slide. Suzu-chan picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Suzu-chan, it's me," I answer in a boyish voice.

"Kokoro? Why is your voice so deep?" Crap, she wasn't fooled. I tried saving the conversation by laughing it off.

"Ahaha, you caught me. How are you this morning?"

"Ah, you know," she chuckles, "walking to school early as usual."

"Being responsible, are we?"

"Don't put me in the same group as you when all we have in common is a taste in certain manga. When are you going to be at school, by the way?"

"Well, I gotta get dressed first," I notice my nakedness underneath my bathrobe, "and hopefully fix up some breakfast."

"Is sleeping naked your thing now?"

"You bet! I had a very sexy dream last night…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Go eat, and I'll wait for you in the bathroom after school."

"Wait, wait," I stammer to stop her. "Before you go, have you talked with Furuhara-san lately?"

"When do I not talk with her?"

"Is she doing okay?"

"If by okay you mean clumsily putting herself in bad situations like she usually does…"

"Clumsily? You make it sound like she's some sort of anime character."

"Speak for yourself. I gotta go."

"Okay, bye. Tell Furuhara-san I said good morning!"

"You got it."

I giggle a little inside. It felt so natural, talking to her so casually. The same held a little less true for Furuhara-san, who keeps calling me Tennouji-san even though she's known me for the same amount of time. Seriously, what were we going to do about her?

###

I realized, as first period started, that I didn't have any room in my notebook for more notes. I panicked, wondering why I didn't go to the store yesterday. I felt so conflicted about what to do that I gave up trying to write and took to reading my textbook instead.

 _A wide range of studies supports the conclusion that people defend themselves against threats by mentally isolating them. Repressors have been shown to process information in a rushed, shallow, or minimal fashion. When presented with some negative information, they will often generate spontaneous happy thoughts or feelings, minimizing its impact. Depressed people process information much more thoroughly, whether it is good or bad. This high level of processing develops strong associative links with similar information. When a depressed person tries to avoid a damaging cognition, they often think of some other negatively affecting_ _thought. Evidence from human and animal_ _studies shows that isolation prompts sensitivity_ _to_ _social threats and motivates the_ _renewal of social connections._

"Tennouji!" A yell brings me back to attention. Phew, almost dozed off there.

"Mm…yes, Sensei?" I rub my eyes and stretch.

"Where is your notebook, Tennouji-kun?"

"I ran outta space," I yawned.

"Does anyone have a spare notebook for Tennouji-kun?" Sensei looked about the room, but no hand was raised. It seemed no one was willing to help with a slob like me.

"Well, Tennouji-kun," Sensei crossed her arms. "Looks like you'll have to go get one from the staff room. You know where it is, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," I stand to stretch my arms and legs. Sensei and the students watched me go with fervent gazes. It was only after I closed the door that I was able to express myself.

"Uuu…that was embarrassing…" No matter how many times I get called out in class, it's never fun. I got better at masking it, but I guess I was still an innocent maiden at heart. I slumped away towards the staff room, half-asleep and shivering.

I couldn't remember the last time I found myself in the staff room. I think there was one time where I made a sandcastle in the science room and superheated it, thinking it would turn into glass. Funny thing is that it did, but it fell apart quickly, and I got in trouble for altering school property in a dangerous and undesirable way. Seriously, screw that class.

I entered the staff room inch-by-inch, surveying the room for nearby teachers or worse, moral guardians. Finding nobody nearby, I slid in and searched the room for an empty notebook.

The problem was that I didn't know where to start. There wasn't any space dedicated to empty notebooks, so I had to search everything. Bookshelves, boxes, even the teachers' desks. I was searching the latter with vigorous desperation when I heard the door slide open.

"Excuse me," a deep, thickly-accented voice called out. In steps a dark hunk of a man, clean-shaven and well-dressed, wearing white gloves like a butler. I knew him, and I was not at all happy for it.

"Tennouji Kokoro!" He notices me almost as soon as he walks in. "What on God's green earth are you doing, turning a teacher's desk upside down!"

"I was looking for a notebook, honest," I tell him outright. He leers at me with sharp, judgmental eyes. His disgust was painted all over his face.

"And what kind of notebook are you looking for?"

"An empty one," I answer, shaking in place. "I…ran out of space on the one I have."

He continued to stare at me with wicked eyes. I didn't know what kind of background Class Rep came from. With my limited deductive prowess, I guessed he grew up in a tough place. It was perfectly reasonable for him to be harsh on troublemakers, but he seemed to hate me more than anyone else. I couldn't understand why.

"Get out," he told me in a low voice.

"But I'm still looking!"

"I said get out," he repeated himself in a tougher tone, tightening his fist. "I'll look for one. Just wait outside."

I did as he said. I wasn't sure what he was accomplishing, letting me sit out here while he looked for an empty notebook. The only odd noise I hear is the sound of ripping pages. It wasn't long after that before he returned with a thinnish notebook, clean but a little worn.

"Here, use this." He threw it at me and departed without another word. I was too dumbfounded to check the pages. I always knew he was a jerk, but I was fondly reminded of it today.

* * *

I met up with Suzu-chan around lunchtime. To avoid the nightmare that was the cafeteria, we chose to eat out in the courtyard. Furuhara-san was strangely absent even then.

"Where's Furuhara-san?" I asked.

"Family vacation," Suzu-chan sighed. "They always take one this time of year. Her teachers aren't happy about it, but she's a good enough student that they let it slide."

"Lucky her," I roll my eyes. "I wish I had parents who did that for me."

"I wish I had parents who cared at all about me," she laughs. "Not that I mind for the time being."

"Amen," I laugh with her. "What'cha got, Suzucchi?"

"Don't call me that, please." She lifts the lid of her bento box. Inside is a gorgeous display of five or six small Japanese dishes. For our school, that's just a cut above normal. I was pretty impressed.

"Girl, you're amazing," I praise her lavish offering.

"I'm not that good," she answers with modesty. "I only made one of these, actually. I needed to reuse leftovers before they went bad. Want some tamagoyaki?"

"Gimme!" I try to shove some down my face, but my hand is stopped.

"Don't rush it! Give your thanks first."

"Okay, okay," I moaned. I put my hands together and offered a silent prayer like a Buddhist monk on New Year's. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." With Suzu-chan's passing grace, we dug in.

In the middle of our silent(?) snacking, I caught feeble footsteps approaching the two of us. I looked for the trespasser, and I found a familiar face. It was good ol' Nakatsu-kun.

"Ah, Nakatsu-kun! Good afternoon!" He nodded in acknowledgement, wearing a soft smile. Suzu-chan turned around to see this stranger approaching us. His shortness seemed to impress her.

"Who's your friend, Kokoro?" She asked me with great interest.

"This is Nakatsu-kun," I introduced her. "Nakatsu-kun, sit down with us. This is Kaori Suzuki."

"How do you do, Suzuki-san?" He sits down perpendicular to us, the most angelic smile gracing his face. Suzu-chan was so taken back by this, I swore she was about to faint.

Hm…Do I smell a match?

"Kokoro," he addressed me, "I haven't heard back from you about our next lunch date. Did you want to pick a date, or do you want to leave it to me?"

Almost immediately after pronouncing my first name, I saw Suzu-chan's expression shatter. She started stammering, then her face burned redder than the purest rose. She looked upset. No, conflicted. I couldn't help but ask what was wrong.

"Suzu-chan? Are you okay?"

"Y-y-y…YOU SLUT!" She screamed at me, then fled as fast as she could, leaving her bento box behind.

"EEEEEEEHHH?!" I couldn't help but scream.

"Huh? What's going on?" Nakatsu-kun seemed rather confused. I don't blame him.

"Uh, uh…ahaha, don't mind," I tried laughing off the situation. "Suzu-chan has, um, quite the imagination sometimes."

Nakatsu-kun looked even more confused. Poor guy, still holding on to his naivete after all this time…I only felt pity for him. His questioning didn't stop there, though.

"She seems like a nice girl, although quite odd," he passed first judgement on her. "How did you two become friends?"

"Oh, it's a long story," I kept laughing like an idiot. "Maybe I could tell you tomorrow, at lunchtime?"

"Oh, tomorrow isn't going to work," he shook his head. "I have some…other business to attend to."

"Other business?" I didn't want to pry too much, but I was curious. Unfortunately for that curiosity, he was unwilling to share much.

"I'm just meeting up with a classmate elsewhere, is all," he explained. "Sorry I can't tell you much more than that."

"No, it's alright. If you need time tomorrow, I'm cool with that. I can hang out with my other friends some more in the meantime."

"Alright," he nods, smiling. "I can meet for lunch on Saturday, though. How's that sound?"

"Saturday? We might as well go out in that case." I chuckled to assure him I was joking, but this upset him a little. He turned away from me, cradling his cheeks in a flash sweat. His legs trembled and tossed about, looking for a comfortable position.

"Um…well…we could do that too…I guess."

His single, unbandaged eye glimpsed at me with a childlike anxiety. He was so cute doing that, I could die. Yet I had to keep my cool.

"Saturday it is, then! I look forward to going out with you, Nakatsu-kun."

I smiled at him, and he looked like he was going to die. If only he knew how cute he was right now…

* * *

I found Suzu-chan two classes later, focusing heavily on notework. She wouldn't even turn to look at me. I found myself a little upset, and on top of that, guilty. Was she smitten by Nakatsu-kun's diminutive stature? If so, I felt truly sorry for superseding her chance to get to know him better. I felt the need to make it up to her.

I checked my phone in the middle of class. It was risky to send her a message now; she might not have set it to vibrate. I checked my other contacts instead out of boredom. In the middle of my search, I found something strange.

Two of my contacts were empty.

I wasn't sure why I had empty contacts on my phone; my guess was that they switched or lost their phones, although that couldn't explain why the old contacts were removed. No one could have touched my phone.

I excused myself to use the restroom (notwithstanding Sensei's hesitation) and tried contacting the empty contacts, first by text, then by call. My message was a simple 'hello,' but I received no return message. When I called both contacts, all I got was an operator message. I had a nagging feeling these really were empty contacts, but at the same time I felt hesitant to delete them.

Why? Why was I hesitant to delete them?

Something fishy was going on, but I had no clue how to tackle the problem. In the end I chose not to delete them and went back to class.

As I returned to my chair, I noticed that the desk to my left was empty.

As classes wrapped up, I heard a loud _chirichiri_ coming from my pocket. It was Senri-senpai's beeper. Looks like I was needed again.

"What is it this time, Senpai?" I groaned as I entered the room.

"Close the door behind you," he commanded me in a serious tone. I never saw him this tense before. I did as he said and shut the door.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I've had a nagging suspicion," he rested his nose on his crossed fingers on the table. "Someone is supposed to be here but isn't."

"You're joking, right?" I assumed he meant me.

"I would have known if it was you," he rejected my suggestion. "Although you're not bad company yourself."

"Give me a break," I groaned again.

"You must have noticed it as well, Tennouji-chan," he smirked. "Unless you had another reason for playing with your phone in the bathroom today."

Oh, right. I forgot. Security cameras. That sick jerk.

"Are you saying that whomever is missing is connected to us?" I growled.

"It would perfectly explain how I know you despite all evidence of it being erased. I think we have a supernatural case on our hands, and a friend in need. You're going to help me find him tonight."

"Why me?"

"Because I have a craving for woman flesh tonight," he answers sarcastically. "Actually, even if I wanted to have sex with you, this issue is bothering me more."

I sighed in relief. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"I want to test something first. Go out with someone tomorrow, like that blonde kid, and report it to me afterwards."

"Nakatsu-kun? He's occupied tomorrow."

"Then how about that tall, dark foreigner you met in the hall today?"

"Class Rep?! Why on earth would I go out with him?! He's as approachable as a bedroom closet in the dark!"

"That doesn't mean he isn't looking. Let me assist you."

He pulls out of his desk a tiny, card-sized manila envelope, and hands it to me.

"Show that to him, but do not open it yourself. Also, don't let him leave this school as soon as you show him the picture."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

As much as I didn't want to, I had no choice but to place my faith in Senri-senpai for now. Talking to Class Rep was one thing, getting him to notice me was another. I figured the best way to do it was make a ruckus. The question is, how?

I laid in bed thinking about the manila envelope. What's inside it is supposedly enough to incriminate Class Rep for something, but what exactly? Any normal, healthy human being would be curious about it. Well, that says something about me, not being exactly normal.

Hm…could I hide it in his desk somehow?

I'm told he always knows if something is odd about his desk, so he'd notice it right away. That seems like the simplest route to take…but what if he refuses to open it? He's probably also the type to dust it for fingerprints. He'd know right away I put it there. And he'd crumple it and throw it back at me. That's just the kind of man he is.

Maybe I should cause a scene and make him confiscate it from me. That would royally piss him off, but at least he'd take the time to read what's inside. I'd need something or someone to physically abuse, though. Something he'd absolutely take offense to.

…I can't think of anything.

Maybe I should just give him the stupid envelope in person. The only reason he gets mad at me is because I do crazy junk like that. If I just gave it to him calmly…

No, that's just not in my character! I need to be bad, unruly and above all, sexy! That's how any girl gets around in this miserable world!

 _Sigh…_

I hear a rapping on my window. I was so lost in thought about this whole ordeal that I forgot about the haunting. My mind was somewhere else as the door slid open, the ghostly figure of a pale doll approaching my bedside.

When I tossed about, I saw the open sliding door, but no ghost. That's when my nerves finally reacted. The ghost was here! But I don't feel anything under my covers. I don't hear any movement. All I feel is the nocturnal chill coming out of the window. I'd better close it.

When I closed the window, something caught my eye. An empty, pale face with deep, pondlike eyes. I looked behind me. Nothing stood there. I must be going mad. I should go to sleep.

…There's someone in my bed.

I came to school exhausted, as usual. I think this was the third night I've gone without sleep, and if it were up to me, I'd want this to be the last. I laid my head down on the desk, groaning.

"Tennouji Kokoro," an angry Class Rep scowled at me. "If you go to sleep before class starts, you'll get what's coming to you!"

I ignored him, mostly because I wanted to provoke him, but also because I was tired. Class Rep won't believe a word I say, so why bother arguing with him? Sure enough, he comes up to shake me awake. Ah, to be touched by a man like this…it's not exactly what I expected.

Right. I forgot he had gloves on.

"Get up!" Almost rudely he throws my head back against the chair. I slump sleepily on it, revealing the envelope with deliberate positioning. Like a fish to bait, he snatches it away from my delicate fingers.

"Consider this mine until you get up," he walks away growling.

Good, that means I can sleep longer.

By lunchtime, I find myself rested enough to pay attention to my surroundings. Class Rep was mysteriously absent from the classroom, so I inquired someone who was awake the whole time.

"Konohana-san?" Suzu-chan looked a little annoyed at my question. I guess she hadn't forgotten about yesterday's fiasco. "Why should I tell you where he went?"

"Because I can set you up with Nakatsu-kun," I offered her straight up.

"Pfft, you thought I was serious about that kid?" Her frank answer surprised me.

"Then what were you angry about yesterday?"

"I was angry?" It took her a little while to remember what I was talking about. "Oh, that. Well…"

She blushed a thick red. So, she _was_ jealous. I decided to lay on thick the idea of dating a boy like him.

"You know," I smirk, "Nakatsu-kun may look like an easy target, but he's really not. He just puts up a front during school hours. I've seen how he is privately."

"Wh-what are you saying? You can't mean…he's a bad boy at heart?!"

"Yes. You know that during the day he's a moral guardian, right? At night he's a gentleman thief, stealing from corrupt men and giving the bounty to the women of his life. I just so happen to be part of his harem of beautiful girls in this town."

"Uuu~" I could see her jealousy rise. This is so much fun to do. "I'll tell you where Konohana-san is if you hook me up with him!"

Success. Through our agreement, I discovered that Class Rep left for an emergency errand on the third floor. When I searched his desk, I didn't find the envelope anywhere, so I went immediately toward Senpai's room.

"Senri-senpai?" I called out, but no one was there. I wondered…could Senri-senpai have invited Class Rep to something? I pictured the two of them on the rooftop, staring each other down silently…

Oh, heavens no. I can't be thinking things like that right now. I have to carry out the plan. But where is Senri-senpai and Class Rep?

"Kokoro?"

I see the petite Nakatsu-kun staring up at me in the hall. For a minute I was spooked.

"Aa, what are you doing here?!"

"I have a friend whom I thought might be up here," a troubled expression clouded his small face. "What are you doing up here, Kokoro?"

"I was looking for a couple people I know." I smiled at him awkwardly. "Seems we're both looking for someone."

"Yeah," he chuckled in much the same way. Darn, he's so cute.

"I'd say, 'Let's look together,' but we might be looking for different people." It was probably a lame excuse, but I didn't think anything would offend Nakatsu-kun.

"Nonsense," he shook his head. "I like spending time with you. Even if our endgoals are different, we should still encourage one another."

Did I ask for his phone number? I should ask for it later.

Well, now we're walking together. His attitude was infectious, and I found myself laughing without realizing it. In that moment I nearly forgot about asking him about his errand. If Nakatsu-kun's startled gaze hadn't met mine, it would have passed by me completely.

"Say," I asked, "what happened with that classmate you were supposed to meet today?"

"I'm looking for him," he retreated a little. "He was supposed to meet me on the first floor, but he didn't show up. I even waited fifteen minutes. I just had to make sure he was alright."

A thought raced in my head. Supposing this entire conversation wasn't complete coincidence, I suspected 'he' was one of the two men I was looking for. I was forced to dismiss the idea simply because the idea of a three-way, especially involving Nakatsu-kun, sounded utterly dirty.

"Are you okay, Kokoro?" He seemed to notice I was shaking my head in mental peril.

"Yeah…just a bad thought in my head."

He seemed to nod in understanding. "I get that a lot, too."

Our search extended to the school rooftop, which was forbidden to most students. I'm sure Senri-senpai could get in whenever he wanted, and he might've dragged Class Rep up here to speak with him. I've never been up here myself, of course, but if I was going to find them, this was a good place to search.

Nakatsu-kun knew quite well how forbidden it was to go up here. He stopped following me up after a while. When I noticed, I saw his eyes facing the steps in front of him. When I asked what was wrong, he didn't budge an inch, but spoke:

"I can't go with you. It's forbidden."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" I face him. "He may be up here, you know."

"He wouldn't be up here," he grunted. "He'd never come here. It isn't like him."

"What if he was dragged up here against his will?"

That thought seemed to frighten poor Nakatsu-kun. He bit his lip and turned away.

"He's strong. He can beat anyone."

"I don't know anything about him," I stepped down towards him, "but if you really care about him, following a rule should be the least of your worries."

"Kokoro…"

I put my hand around his shoulder. "Do you want to know why I break rules all the time?"

He froze in place as I held him. Gently pushing him up the steps, I spoke to him in a low voice,

"I think differently from other people. I always have. When I was a child, my parents shunned me for speaking out against their colleagues' beliefs. Eventually we fell out of line with each other, and I live alone in their house even now.

I remember someone having the guts to argue with me, but I can't remember who it was. I think it was a boy. He and I always clashed when we met, but in my heart I was grateful to have someone to talk to.

My childhood memories are hazy, but I remember this boy saving my life when I was young. When I came to, I found that I had changed. He had changed. We disagreed less, but he became distant. I didn't understand why, but it broke my heart to watch him disappear. I think I let my anger out on the world in different ways, some of which I'm not proud of."

I stopped for a moment to look at Nakatsu-kun. His head hung, and his eyes were lost in thought. I wasn't sure if he was listening to me, but I continued on anyway.

"I think the point I'm trying to make here is that I have my reasons for not following the rules. Many of them hinder my ability to act, to speak freely. I'm a free thinker. I don't think it's wrong to follow the rules, but I do find fault in many of them. Catch my drift?"

A delayed nod assured me he was listening. A small smile managed to eek its way up his face.

"Kokoro," he paused, "I…feel sorry for you."

"How so?"

"To be raised the way you are…it reminds me of him."

At that moment, we arrived at the door to the rooftop. I looked at it, then at Nakatsu-kun. We seemed to share anticipation for the answers behind this door.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded. I clasped the doorknob, turned it and pulled it backward…

It felt as though we stepped into another world. The glazy sunset stretched beyond the metal fence surrounding the perimeter. A harsh chill blew past us as we stepped on pieces of gravel. Looking about, we met with no sign of any person, save the echo of familiar voices from another side of the rooftop.

"What you're asking of me is ridiculous," Class Rep growled. "That girl is a sinner, and I have no desire to go out with her."

"I'm not begging you to do it," Senri-senpai hissed. "As long as I have a word in it, you don't have a choice. You will go out with her."

"What authority do you have over me, heretic?!" Both of us heard the sound of a blade unsheathed. "Don't think I don't know what you are! You are a lech, a liar and a murderer!"

"Those are bold claims. Fortunately, I can do you one up. Does the name Nakatsu Shizuya ring any bells?"

Both our eyes widen. Nakatsu-kun almost gasps aloud. When we get visual on Class Rep, he's shocked too.

"…Heh! Any fool would know about Shizuya! So what?"

"You're a priest, aren't you? I've heard his confessions."

"…What?!"

"Nakatsu Shizuya. Age 16, blonde hair, blue and golden yellow eyes. He covers his right eye to hide his heterochromia. His physical strength is above-average, and his grades match his physical prowess. Exceptionally empathetic and obedient, teacher's pet, member of the student council. Shall I continue?"

"If you dare…"

"His background was a little harder to dig up, but his private confessionals were more than enough. He has a psychological intolerance for physical contact, particularly with females. He was abused at an early age by his birth parents, and taken into custody by a distant relative. He continued to demonstrate self-abuse in order to qualm his mental state, and only recently began to seek help for it. I must say, I've seen worse."

"You…DARE mock his privacy?! Those confessions were between him and I! And you spit on them!"

"Fortunately for you, I haven't released them to the public. But I could very well do so…unless…"

"No…No! This is…" The sword fell to the ground with a clang. He fell to his knees, and pounded the ground with inaudible curses. It was then that I noticed Nakatsu-kun was no longer at my side. I went back out the door and down the steps, and found him sitting at the foot of them, sobbing.

"Nakatsu-kun?" I tried touching him, but he turned to me sharply, with a fierce anger I had never seen in him before. When he saw my face, he loosened up, and turned away.

"Kokoro…please. Go away."

He sounded deeply hurt. I wasn't quite sure what was up with him, but I figured it had something to do with what Senri-senpai said. Something about 'abuse'. I wasn't sure what kind of abuse he was talking about, but I knew that it must have been really bad for Nakatsu-kun.

Whatever the case, Senri-senpai had gone too far. He was hurting people deeply to fuel his experiment. I couldn't let that happen, not if it was hurting Nakatsu-kun. I marched back up the stairs, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

But when I reached the place where they were talking, they were gone.

Left with no choice, I went back down the stairs. Nakatsu-kun was no longer at the foot of them. Something didn't feel quite right. I went looking for Senri-senpai, but he wasn't in his room. Class Rep was nowhere to be seen. No one seemed to be in the school. I had no choice but to leave through the front door.

The sky was gray, but there were no clouds. It was neither twilight nor the darkness of night. Everything around me seemed empty, as if every inhabitant of Kazamatsuri had up and vanished. It was like something from a surreal TV show. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Then, out in the distance, a shadow meets my gaze. His eyes were all but familiar to me, although I couldn't point out where. I knew his face.

"Welcome, Tennouji Kokoro," he spoke to me with indifference. "To your personal Hell."

* * *

Hello, everyone. EisenKoubu here. I've just about reached my end as you can see. This project has taken a lot of time, and I feel relieved that it is ending soon. Not that it was never fun to write, but I feel that it's about time to let it go.

The final chapter is finished, and I will upload it almost as soon as this is posted. I want to thank you all for reading thus far, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Tennouji Kokoro's escapades! :)


	7. Side Story 4 - I Am Me

**I Am Me – The Final Stand of Tennouji Kokoro**

* * *

"Who are you?" I spoke in awe to the ruddy-haired man. His indifference leaned towards judgement, as if he had something against me. I only recalled meeting this man once in my life.

"In a past life, I was Tennouji Kotarou," he sighed. "Now, I am one of the legion of 'Tennouji Kotarous' who failed."

"Tennouji…Kotarou?" It sounded utterly ridiculous. And yet, I felt like that name resonated with me. Kokoro and Kotarou sounded similar, but they were written differently. They meant different things. So why did I feel like this was much more than a coincidence?

His hair, while short, was the same color as mine. His eyes were sharper, but also shared a color with mine. He looked tougher but had the same body type as me. His fashion sense was unnecessarily dark and showy, but I felt I would have worn the same if I were a guy. His entire appearance seemed like a dark reflection of mine, and it creeped me out.

"Come," he extended his hand, beckoning me to follow. "You must meet the others."

With great anxiety, I followed his lead.

Each footstep seemed to echo around us, as if we were walking in a cave. The buildings surrounding us looked as fake as the sky, but as we progressed, parts of the city started to look lived in. That was when we saw the first signs of people.

"Yo, Kotarou," a chirpy male voice addressed the person in front of me. "Gloomy as usual, I see?"

"Do you always begin our conversations this way?" Kotarou answered him.

"As long as I can help it," he smiles, noticing me. "Whoa, a girl! There's a girl here!"

"This is Tennouji Kokoro," Kotarou introduced me. "She failed a few minutes ago."

"Aw, that's rough," he pats my shoulder. "I'm Tennouji Kotarou, but you can call me Ko-nii, since I'm the second one to fail."

"Uh…nice to meet you," I answer bashfully.

"Where are the others?" Kotarou asks.

"They should be nearby," Ko-nii turns around to check. "YO, BOYS! WE GOT A NEWCOMER! IT'S A GIRL!"

Like lightning, a large group of Tennouji Kotarous scramble around to see the rarity of my girlishness. As I greeted each of them, I began to see clear differences between them.

"How d'you do? I'm Ko-san. I was the third to fail."

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Tennouji Kotarou, or Koshi. I'm the fourth to fail.

"It displeases me to say this, but as the fifth to fail, I am called Kogo."

This went on until roughly twenty Tennouji Kotarous had greeted me. Many of them addressed themselves with scattered numberings, with large gaps between numbers. After everyone finished, Kotarou (the one I first met, who I learned was named Koichi from Ko-san-juu-hachi) spoke to Ko-nii with great concern.

"Where's Ko-roku-juu-ni?"

Ko-nii simply shrugged. "He's been gone for some time. Not sure where."

"Probably looking for a way to get out, I imagine. He's never going to come back if he does."

"Um," I interjected. "I have a question."

"And we have an answer, Kokoro-chan," Ko-nii smiled.

"I keep hearing about how everyone 'failed'. What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well," Ko-nii started, but several other Kotarous piped in to answer. It became a cacophony of boyish shouts.

"SHUT UP!" Koichi silenced them. They all obeyed. Then he turned to me.

"We are agents, or perhaps chess pieces might be a better term, for Miss Kagari's grand plan to save the Earth from ruin at the hands of ignorant humans. She has simulated multiple scenarios to look for the ideal course of events that will lead to salvation. We are representatives of all the failures that have come from those simulations."

I tried to wrap my head around that explanation, but my brain threatened to swallow itself whole doing so. I asked more questions to clarify things.

"Who is Miss Kagari? What do you mean by scenarios? Salvation? Simulations? I'm so confused."

"You have met Miss Kagari before. She was the ghost that haunted your bedroom every night. We do admit, though, that we shared your fear of her at some point."

All heads nodded in silent agreement. I was surprised by this information. So, I was trying to chase away the one person who can save the Earth? That sounded utterly crazy, but everything about this situation is already crazy.

"Miss Kagari runs simulations to find the perfect scenario that will save the Earth from destruction. The definition of Salvation ultimately depends on who you ask. It can be the very thing that is destroying the Earth, or it can be the process used to save it. One thing is always consistent, however. Only Miss Kagari can do both."

So Miss Kagari is the key to all this, huh? And I'm just part of all this nonsense that's meant to save the Earth? And the reason I'm here is because I failed to help with that? Well, that sucks.

"So what am I supposed to do, now that I'm here?"

"Unless you want to be an idiot and look for a way out, nothing," Koichi answers with an annoyed look. "This whole thing is our punishment for failing. We don't get to choose where we go. So, we gotta live out our lives here. For most of us, that's all we feel like doing."

"Well, I don't feel like staying here," I shouted at him. "I have friends who need me, and I can't abandon them."

"What friends?"

I was baffled by Koichi's question, but I found myself unable to answer him. I have friends, surely I do! But what were their names? What did they look like? What kind of friend am I, if I can't even remember those simple details?!

"Aauugh! I have friends! I know I do!" I felt like an infant struggling to address someone other than her mother. I couldn't take the embarrassment, so I ran from them. I ran far away. Not one of them chased after me.

I must've been running hopelessly along the road before I started seeing people again. My pace slowed, until the figures in the distance became apparent. They were the same group of Kotarous I ran from.

"Done crying already?" Koichi scratched his temple idly.

"Didn't I just run away from you guys?!" I complained. "Why am I back here?!"

"If you don't have a destination in mind, this world picks one for you. Quit wasting your time."

"Quit wasting my time?! I want to get out of here! If you're going to be a jerk about it, at least point me in the right direction!"

"There is no way out," he spat at me. "How many times do I have to say it?"

I threw a left hook at him, but he caught it without a care. I could see the other Kotarous watching us in horror. Something wasn't right with this guy. His grip was unlike anything I've ever felt. Incomparable pain pressed on my fist as his fingers dug into the skin.

"You don't want to make enemies out of any of us, Tennouji Kokoro," he remarked coldly. "Blaming yourselves won't solve anything, especially if there is no solution."

"Let…go!" I tapped onto the accelerator. I felt my soft, girlish hand toughen and grow scaly to resist his. He didn't flinch at this either. Everyone else stared at my transformation in awe.

"Kokoro," Ko-nii warned me, "don't try Koichi. He can match your strength. Just let it go."

I didn't care about what Ko-nii was saying, but I knew as much. I felt my thigh growing unbearably hot from the stress, and Koichi looked dead serious on bringing me into submission. If I pushed any farther on the accelerator, who knows what would happen.

But I didn't want to stop. Koichi pissed me off. I wanted to go back to my room and cry, but that wouldn't solve anything. I needed to figure out who my friends were. Koichi wasn't my friend, I knew that much. If I could start anywhere, there was no better place.

"Fine," I released myself from his grasp. The skin of my hand had shifted into something tough and bony. I couldn't even recognize it as a human hand anymore.

"Do you understand what sort of situation you're in now?" Koichi's voice assaulted my ears again. "This is a world without hope, but also without pain. You don't need to worry about anything while you're here. You will not starve. You will not tire. You will not need to fight any longer."

"You're wrong," I countered him. "I cannot be content, until I find my friends."

"That is your decision, not ours. For our sake, leave us out of it."

* * *

I spent the next three days directionless and alone. Ko-nii and other Kotarous tried to help me sort things out, but their encouragement was empty. I wasn't getting any closer to my destination. The city seemed to sprawl out endlessly.

Koichi never showed up to bother me again, thank the heavens. Ko-nii, on the other hand, wouldn't shut up around me. There was something grating about hearing the same voice sixty times in one day. It made me want to hear some other voice that…wasn't Tennouji Kotarou's.

My friends weren't Tennouji Kotarou. I knew that much. Simply excluding a single person from my list of comrades wasn't enough, though. It still left roughly six billion people unaccounted for. Limiting it to citizens of Kazamatsuri still left me with thousands to sift through. I had to concentrate. Who could I remember from my past?

Mom and Dad. I wouldn't even call them family, but they're a good first step.

Miss Kagari. Another minor figure, one I've treated as a threat until recently.

That one shop attendant from all that time ago. A deep reach, but there was something particularly mysterious about her.

That creep Inoue. I haven't seen him in a while. I figure he forgot about me and went for some different scoop.

Shino-chan. The fact that I even remember her proves that we were never close. I hope she's alright, wherever she is.

Hanaoka-sensei. She's responsible for my decision to break up with…

Who? Someone's there. I couldn't quite grasp the important bits, but I remembered a silhouette. There was a boy. He was dorky, always talked and smiled awkwardly, but was rather amiable. I felt like we'd known each other since we were children. In my heart, something tugged at this image. My chest burned. I was quite sure I was in love with this boy.

That fire was clouded in darkness. There was no name, nothing else to recall about this boy. Yet I understood something. The fact that I could remember this much…

"Did we…stop becoming friends?"

Then why couldn't I remember his name? I must've been hanging on to something, something so crucial that it blotted out his name from my memories. I had to dig deeper.

This boy…he was friends with someone. I think this person was one of the reasons we stopped seeing each other. I can't remember anything about the other person. He must've been extra special to me.

There was another shadow in the classroom. A tall, dark, handsome shadow. His appearance was the most vivid of the lot; he was broody, angry and decidedly foreign-looking.

Yes, he was best friends with someone I knew, too. A small shadow, darker than all the others. This one felt a great despair.

My last memory, another shadow. I hated this one with a passion, so I could see him even clearer than the others. He was lecherous, boastful and cunning. I also remembered his name.

Akase Senri.

This was it. This is my lead. Even if I hated him, Senri-senpai was my remaining tie to that world. As much as I hated to say it, I needed to see him.

"Ko-nii," I asked him one moment, "Was there someone in your life whose existence just bothered the crap out of you?"

"Can't say there was," he answers after a couple seconds of thought. "There were plenty of people who did bad things to me, but I don't think there was anyone I could single out as being completely evil."

"That isn't exactly what I mean. Does anybody actually make you angry when you see them?"

"Again, I can't say," he scratches his head. "I can barely recollect the people closest to me, and I don't remember expressly hating anyone. All I remember is violence and sorrow, but I can tell that…somehow…my life ended much happier than when it started."

"These Kotarous…" A thought came to my head as I spoke. "They all lived different lives, didn't they?"

"As far as I know," he nodded.

"And yet we all share the same thoughts, strengths and weaknesses?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. We may all be similitudes of the same person, but the way we led our lives largely dictates our capabilities. It's more like we're clones, but each clone is aware of the previous clone's decisions. It's as if God is furiously playing a dating sim just to get the best ending."

I was reminded of the existence of Miss Kagari. Was she literally the God of this world, given how much control she had over our lives? If so, she was the person who put us all here, like crumpled balls of paper into a wastebasket. Maybe there was no chance to bring us back to the real world, but maybe…just maybe, I could make someone petition for me in my place.

 _Kshhk…_

A tinny sound came from my skirt pocket. When I felt around, I remembered the buzzer. Senri-senpai told me never to lose it, but a signal here?

Ko-nii heard it too. "What's that noise?"

"Proof," I grinned, "that there is a way out."

* * *

I returned to the school. It looked a lot bleaker than I remembered, but there wasn't time to admire the dreariness. The static was clearly getting louder as I drew closer to the third floor. I checked Senri-senpai's room, but there was still no one around. As I closed the door, Ko-nii caught up to me.

"You sure do run fast for a girl," he panted. "Have you found the exit?"

"Not yet," I shook my head. "There's one place left to check, and I'm kinda dreading it."

"The rooftop?" He stared at me with disbelief, but I nodded. It was the last place I saw Senri-senpai, so chances are he never left it. I ran for the stairs leading up to it.

Reaching the top, I found it as empty as I last saw it. The beeper's sound was at its clearest at the place where Senri-senpai stood last. I knew he was reaching out to me somewhere.

"Ko-nii, do you see anybody else on the rooftop?"

No answer.

"Ko-nii?" I looked around for him to see if he followed, but he seemed to be slower than I thought. Although I had barely known any of the Kotarous, I had the feeling something wasn't right.

"…Someone there?" I searched around my field of view. I heard a shuffling of gravel from behind the stairwell. I grimaced at the direction of the noise.

"Is that you, Koichi?"

As if rewarding my guess, he stepped into my view from behind the stairwell. He didn't look happy that he was caught, but that soon faded into his usual indifference.

"And what difference does it make if I am?"

"You want to stop me," I point out his plan. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Why would I want to stop you? What's there to stop?"

I held up the beeper. "This is what you want, isn't it? It's my key out."

His face relaxed into something mildly humored. "You sure you know how to use it?"

"Maybe not now, but I'm sure the way will open here. Somehow, I'll make it out."

Now he was chuckling. There was something irritating, and at the same time ominous, about it. He stepped forward. I stepped back. The beeper hissed.

"Give me that thing," he asked grudgingly.

"You can kiss my –" Before I could finish, he lunged at me.

The next few minutes constituted a power struggle for the stupid beeper. I kicked and gnawed, he punched and twisted. Neither of us could overpower each other. We wrestled into one big pretzel before we realized it.

"Get off me!" I kicked his gut.

"Guhah!" All the air was knocked out of him, and his limbs fell loose. As he struggled to breathe, I broke free from him. I desperately searched for the exact place where the beeper rang clearest.

"Come on, Senri-senpai," I cried out, "where are you?"

The skies above us, normally white and featureless, were taking on a strange shape and color. Its flatness caved in slowly, and it glowed a sickly green. I heard the stairwell door burst open behind me, followed by a desperate cry for help.

"There's something coming! HEEEEELP!"

Ko-nii fled onto the rooftop, looking like he'd seen a ghost. His legs, covering in something similarly green, were crumbling into dust. I watched in horror as the last remnants of his figure begged for my help.

"Ko-nii!" I screamed. "Senri-senpai, HELP ME!"

But no help was coming. In this most dire of circumstances, a stupid idea came into my head. If I tapped into the accelerator, I could resist whatever green stuff was coming at me. I mean, what other choice do I have?

I tapped a switch deep inside the void of my heart. I felt my mind reel like clockwork. An oily sensation flowed through my arteries and veins. I could feel my cells changing, growing stronger…

And then the world fell green.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of rustling foliage.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard the refreshing sound of a girl ring in my ears. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up straight. When I got a good look at her, I could see long brown hair, braided up into multiple large strands like rope. Her eyes shone a friendly emerald green.

"Who…are you?"

"You can call me Kotori," she smiled. "Say, where did you come from?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, but I explained where I was before I ended up under a pile of loose shrubbery. As I spoke, I felt there was something familiar about Kotori's appearance and mannerisms. She never looked me directly in the eye, and her smile seemed awkward and forced. It reminded me a lot of him…whomever he was.

"That's quite the story," she nodded with casual interest. "I might not be much help to you, but I know a guy who could lend a hand. Come, follow me~"

She broke out into a pleasant hum as we strove out from that wild area. We passed by several wrecked monuments encased in similar greenery, until we came to a tall hill covered in beautiful wildflowers. Kotori stopped, put her hands to her mouth, and shouted,

"Kotarou-kun! You have a visitor~!"

Geez, another Kotarou? I wonder what this one's quirk is.

A tall man, roughly in his mid-twenties, stood up from underneath the large tree at the top of the hill. He looked a lot like Koichi in appearance, but there was a mellow softness in his expression. He stepped away from the tree and approached us, careful not to upset the doll-like girl next to him.

"Thanks, Kotori," he smiled at her. "I'll take it from here."

"Good luck," Kotori encouraged me, and bade us farewell.

I looked at this man's eyes. He looked tired, as if just coming back from war. His hair didn't look at all neat, nor was he clean-shaven. I was perplexed by how intimidating this made him look. I waited for him to speak the first word.

"This garden is beautiful," he admires the distance to my right. "The moon and stars reflect off each flower, every blade of grass so perfectly. If I wasn't aiming to get off myself, I would stay here forever."

I could only nod. Indeed, the garden was every bit as beautiful as he said.

He turned toward me and asked, "Are you looking to return home, too?"

I nodded without a second thought.

"I…" I swallowed my thought for a second. "I want to save my friends."

"Why would you need to return home to save your friends?"

His question startled me. He looked towards where Kotori had gone. She was still there, staring at us from a distance.

"I can bring my friends back whenever I want," he explained. "As long as you're here, you can too."

"But I can't remember my friends," I shake my head furiously. "There's some darkness clouding their faces. I can't bring myself to even remember their names."

"Is there anyone you _can_ bring back?"

I nodded, and I looked towards the foot of the hill where Kotori stood. Standing beside her was Senri-senpai, smirking at me. He looked just as real as I remembered him. I could see a line of shadows behind him, as if waiting for their turn to be remembered.

"…Akane?" He looked a little surprised.

"It's Akase," he addressed Kotarou as he climbed the hill. "This is quite the interesting place you have, Tennouji-chan. Is this your older brother or something?"

I shook my head. "It's me, from a different world."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kotarou extended his hand. "Tennouji Kotarou, the original."

Akase took the handshake, getting a good look at this peculiar man. "I daresay, you look prettier than yours truly."

Kotarou laughed at the compliment (?) and thanked him. At that moment, his head turned towards the tree and his expression changed.

"I have to go," he informed us. "Talk among yourselves a while, until I come back."

He retreated up the hill, toward the tiny figure of Kagari. Akase took notice of her almost immediately.

"The Key," he spoke with a flash of intelligence.

"The Key? You mean Kagari?"

"Is that what it calls itself? It seems too alien to give itself a name."

I shrugged. I knew as much about Kagari as he did, but I didn't come here to learn more about the matter. My eyes returned to the four shadows waiting patiently for their turn.

"Senri-senpai," I asked him, "are those really my friends?"

He looked in the direction I was looking. "Beats me."

"I want to know if they are, and if I can save them."

I climbed down the hill to meet them. Akase, perhaps out of obligation, followed me down the hill. When I approached the shadows, they started moving away from me. Kotori, on the other hand, stood and watched me carefully.

"Come back, please," I begged the shadows. "I want to remember you!"

The shadows fled from me, but another figure emerged from them. It was Shino-chan.

"A pesky flea like you, wanting to remember us?" she criticized me. "You don't deserve to lap the blood and dirt of our scars. You're just a cosmic plaything. Even then you couldn't do that right!"

"Shino-chan…"

"Well," Akase spoke behind me, "are you going to stand for that?"

No, I wasn't. Still, I couldn't fight Shino-chan. I hurt her feelings a long while ago. She had every right to criticize me.

"Ever since you took him from me, I've been left to think," she continued. "You and your friends…they don't matter in the long run. I could take away your chance to save this godforsaken world easily. All I had to do was find the right person."

"Yoshino," Kotori spoke up, "stop right there."

"You can't order me around, foolish girl. This is between me and Tennouji. Outsiders like you have no business interfering."

Kotori didn't seem like the type of girl to get angry. That didn't stop her from looking upset. Nevertheless, Shino-chan was right. This was between me and her.

"Don't threaten my friends, Shino," I lower myself into a stance. "If there's anyone who deserves to be hurt, it's me. Hurt me, but don't hurt them. They're all I've got left."

"I like the sound of that," she smirks, cracking her knuckles. "On this day, on this ruined ground, we shall bloody ourselves to the death! Come at me, Tennouji Kokoro!"

I rushed forward. Shino countered me with a firm grip. I tore my arm away from her and thrusted my bony hand toward her gut. She used both hands to stop it.

"Cheap trick!" She kicked my knee, knocking me over. I rolled over just in time to avoid another kick.

"Get up, Kokoro!" Akase shouted.

"Give her pain!" Kotori screamed.

I couldn't let them down. I got up on my knees before Shino caught up with me. My bony hand deflected yet another kick, and I could feel it rattle with the impact.

"Are you going to hide behind that abomination forever?!" In a fit of rage, she proceeded to assault my bony hand over and over and over. There was no way she could get through it with her strength. I rewrote it to withstand a superhuman's strength.

Still, I couldn't hide behind it forever. It was kinda heavy to hold up. I could rewrite my arm to withstand the strain, but that sounded like a waste. I needed to put my abilities to better use.

Some twenty blocks later, Shino found a chink in my defenses. In my attempt to get up, it left my weak knees vulnerable. She swept them back down by faking another hit toward my head. I was on the floor again.

"The stalling ends here!" she growled, leaping on top of me. I tried to block her next attack, but she took my hand and smashed my nose with it. I couldn't struggle after that.

"This is for making fun of me!" she scratched my face. Kotori and Akase's shouts were fading.

"This is for blowing me off that one weekend!" she crushed my stomach. I was losing my vision.

"And THIS is for making a fool out me in front of Kanbe-kun!"

As her grip tightened fiercely around my neck, I felt a cloud lift from my mind. I remembered him.

"Y-Yatori…"

"That's ENOUGH!" I felt the vice against my neck lift from me. I couldn't see what was happening, but I was sure…

I was sure that was Yatori's voice.

* * *

When I awoke, the first face I saw was Kotarou's. Or rather, I saw his back. His head turned when I let out my first moan.

"Ah, you're awake," he grinned, kneeling closer towards me. "Are you feeling okay? That looked like a pretty rough catfight."

"Catfight, my…aagh," I sputtered.

"Easy there," he moved to assist me up. "Everyone's been quite worried about you. When I got down here I had to promise to tell them when you would wake up."

"Where…?" With some strain I looked around. I couldn't see Kotori or Akase. Just then a loud CLAP echoed from behind me.

"Yes, this game is mine!" Akase's voice rang ecstatic.

"C-calm down, Senri-senpai," Yatori answered in shock.

"Ya-kyun, I got something for you," Kotori interjected smugly.

"Nooooo! Another skiiiiip!"

"You're all so noisy," an unfamiliar female voice groaned. Kotarou laughed beside me.

"Ah, this is the kind of playful banter you can only find here, in this garden," he sighed in light satisfaction.

I, too, could feel a human energy coming from this unseen interaction. It gave me the strength to stand, with Kotarou's assistance. I looked at the previously-unseen group. I knew every face except one. The lone girl I didn't recognize had features that clearly resembled Akase's, and I knew this was more than a coincidence.

Because Yatori was here.

"Yatori-kun…" I stumbled forward. Every step felt like a slog through acid. I nearly tripped climbing the hill. His name continued to ring in my head.

"Hm? Is that Koko-chan?" Kotori noticed me first. All heads turned to see where she was looking. Akase smirked. The girl behind him glared with interest.

Yatori seemed distant.

"…Can we finish the game?" he sighed as he turned around.

Nobody wanted to listen to him. They were all fixated on me, and left the table. When they reached me, I received praise and intrigue from all fronts.

"Tennouji-chan, are you feeling well?" Akase asked with concern.

"Koko-chan, that fight was sweet!" Kotori praised me.

"Well, someone's been the talk of the town lately," the other girl smirked. "Please call me Akane."

"Pleased to meet you," I grunted, struggling to reach the table.

"Are you going to join us? We're in the middle of a game, but we can start over with another person."

"No," I shook my head. "I just want to talk to…"

Yatori got up and made to leave. Like heck I was gonna stand there and let him. I reached over with my left arm…

…and effortlessly tore off the backside of his uniform.

All five of us froze. Some mouths hung open, but most were wide-eyed. Yatori was quite possibly the stiffest out of all of us, while I rattled like a pile of bones, clutching his torn backside.

Yatori's bare back was black and withered, like a burnt tree.

"Ya-kyun," Kotori asked, "is that…?"

"Decay," Akase crossed his arms. "He put his all into something huge."

"I've never seen this level of decay," Akane gawked. "You'd have to have powered something complex to receive this much damage."

"Yatori-kun…" While everyone looked amazed, I forced myself to ask, "What did you do to yourself?"

Yatori, finally done playing stoic, turned around to look at me. He was on the verge of sobbing.

"I…I made a deal," he said, pointing at Kagari far off, "with her."

* * *

"I must've been around ten at the time. My parents and I were on vacation when my father lost control of the car. We fell nose-first into a ravine. I barely escaped with my life, but my parents did not.

"Lying there, bruised and littered with cuts from glass shards, I made a plea for help. I was answered by none other than her. She told me if I wanted to live, I had to summon her. She gave me the power to do so, and I obeyed. I brought back my parents in some capacity as well.

"Things never were the same again. My creations were simply dolls. They had no heart, they did not object, and they never grew. I got tired of them. I wanted human interaction. But I was scared. Out there, people thought I was dead. So I couldn't go back to my old acquaintances.

"That's when I found you, Kokoro. You weren't like everyone else. You were too intelligent for your own good. So I threw my all into you. I hoped that befriending you would help me forget about the shallowness of my private life.

"Then the fire happened."

"Fire?" I asked him.

"A forest fire. I wasn't sure how it started but it threatened to engulf my secret retreat. I sent the dolls to put it out, but many of them came back charred. That's when I knew this was no ordinary fire. I personally set to work making a water bomb out of a polluted lake. Before I could finish it, the fire had eroded my barriers…and you came in.

"You wondered what was going on, but I couldn't pay attention. The bomb had to be finished. I made Kagari take you out of the forest, but you resisted and got hurt. I finished the bomb in time to save the both of you, but your wounds were fatal. Kagari offered her aurora to help…

He took off the rest of his shirt, showing us the extent of the damage. It reached up to his wrist and neck, and seemed to extend further down his abdomen. I felt shocked and ashamed.

"Good heavens," Akase exclaimed.

"This was a result of the process it took to turn you into one of my dolls. It used to be a lot worse than this" – he pulled his pant leg up, showing off hairless, thick, white skin – "but some of it has started healing. Slowly, I might add. With luck I may look better in a couple years or so."

"So I'm…one of your dolls now?"

Yatori said nothing. Kotori looked away from us, and Akane and Akase were too absorbed in his condition to speak.

"Oh, you're much more than that," Kotarou stepped in. "You've been infused with the Earth's lifeblood, aurora. It flows through Kagari's veins, and mine. And now, yours."

"You?" I looked at him with amazement. "You have aurora in you, too?"

"All Tennouji Kotarous so far have gone through this same sequence of events," he explains. "We are born different from everyone else, die early, revive through Kagari's grace, have an interesting school life, and get sucked into supernatural conflict of a grand scale before Destruction occurs. It's the same, every time, regardless of how we start."

"This is news to me," Akase pondered. "On top of the shock we already have from Kanbe-san, this only further complicates things. First of all…"

He looked at Yatori, then Kotori, then Kotarou, then myself.

"Everyone seems to look awfully similar to one another…"

"Yes," Akane glares at him like it was obvious. "And your point is?"

"Why the need for a sex swap? Was the difference between male and female really worth exploring?"

I couldn't blame Akase for asking that question, as I had to think about it myself. I looked at Kotarou's eyes. What was the difference between me and him, aside from the genetic changes? I thought about the other Kotarous. They all had a similar mindset, but Koichi was markedly different from the others in temperament. Did something change midway through?

"Kotarou," I ask him, "do you remember any of your past lives?"

"All of them," he answered readily. "Down to how I died."

I ignored the queasy feeling and asked, "Do you remember feeling or acting any different in any of those past lives from how you are now?"

"Hm…I remember being tougher and more opinionated when I was with Akane than when I helped out Kotori. I don't remember any specific details, but I don't think I was significantly different from how I am now."

I looked to the two girls. "Can you confirm this?"

"Well, Kota-chan was always very clingy," Kotori answers first. "We met almost the same way that you and Ya-kyun met, and since then he threw his all into talking and helping me. I wasn't very receptive to it, as you can guess."

She giggled awkwardly, in a way that reminded me of Yatori. I looked at him briefly. He was sitting on the grass like a sad wooden idol. I wanted to give him a hug, but I had to ask further about the matter.

"And you?" I ask Akane.

"The Kotarou I knew was young and stupid at first, but he was persistent. Over time he matured significantly, but I was so deeply ingrained in my duties as successor to the Holy Woman that I couldn't let myself get too close. He kept serving as my bodyguard regardless. I still think he's an idiot, but he's never let me down once."

"That's pretty different," I thought aloud in amazement. "Could there be any circumstance where the outcome would be the same, regardless of Kotarou being a boy or me being a girl?"

"That would defeat the purpose of Kagari looking for a different outcome," Kotarou answered.

"But it must happen sometime, right? You can't expect to find the right outcome unless some of them end the same way."

"Just what is the point of this conversation?" Akane butted in. "Why does it matter if anything was different or the same? We can't do anything about it."

I glared at her fiercely. "It's precisely because I want to do something about it."

Akane looked spooked. Yatori looked up from his slump. Everyone else looked at me with awed skepticism. I admit, I got a little embarrassed from all their eyes. I needed to answer quick!

"I don't know much about what Kagari is doing or why she's doing it, but I do know my friends never got the help they deserved! I want to help them! And the only way I can see that will get me closer to them is through her."

"Kokoro…" Yatori gaped at me.

"There must be a way, right? If Kotarou can appear again and again in these simulations or whatever, I can too! Look over there."

I pointed at the shadows. "Those are my friends, lying in wait to receive form here. If I can remember who they are, how brightly they shone, I can bring them here!"

"Kokoro," Kotarou interjected, "There's no helping Kagari. No one can guarantee that you'll reappear in another branch. It's just not possible!"

"As long as I exist here, it's possible," I refuted him. "If needs be, I'll ask Kagari myself."

"You can't!" Oh yes, I can.

I marched up the top of the hill, towards Kagari. Kotarou grabbed my arm, but I shook it off. Everyone shouted at me to come back, but I didn't listen. I had to talk to her!

Kagari knelt in front of the large tree at the top. She was looking over something, silent and focused like a student taking a test. The commotion below did not faze her. As I closed in on her position, I heard Kotarou scream,

"If you get too close, she'll kill you!"

At that point, Kagari's eyes met mine. Her ribbons moved like lightning. Before I realized it, I was stabbed with what felt like a thousand knives driven into my body. My vision, before going dark, was the color of blood.

"KOKOROOOOOOO!"

Well…it was worth the try.

* * *

A wiser writer than me once said, that when written into a corner, the best course of action is the death of all major characters, up to and including the protagonist him/herself.

EisenKoubu here again. As difficult as it was for me to do this, I just had to follow the course of my greatest writing mentor, and commit metaphysical homicide. Kokoro used to be a breakthrough character for me; she started out less so an extension of myself and more an adaptation of an idea that was not my own. Of course she couldn't have gone without gaining some similiarities with myself (these last couple chapters are probably where it becomes apparent), but Kokoro used to be my second favorite protagonist to write for, after Sync the Tempest.

At some point writing this final chapter, I discovered a conflict within myself. I wanted to keep writing about Kokoro, but I didn't want to stretch out this story any longer. I wanted to do a final loop where Kokoro would save her friends, but that would require mangling the rules of Rewrite's world to the point where I _really_ would write myself into a corner. Since starting a reread of Rewrite, I discovered nuances in the common route that already poked holes in my fics, so I decided I wouldn't bother.

But enough about my excuses. Many of you will probably be upset at my decision, but I hope some of you still enjoyed the journey regardless. It gives me both pleasure and sorrow to leave this story as it is, but I hope it does not leave people disheartened. My run of fanfic writing may end here; it may not. Whatever happens, this fic will still remain as a milestone of my progress as a fiction writer. I'm glad that you all were there to enjoy what was good about it.

Farewell, my faithful readers. Until next time, hopefully.


End file.
